Monster Game: The Witch and the Wayard Knight
by Klaiborne Lorenzo
Summary: Sonic's life was turned upside down when a new girl comes to town. She calls him out wanting him to become her knight to help her conqueror the world. After she shows up he then learns of mysterious beings who are showing up in his world who either want him dead, eaten, or betrothed! What kind of strange plans does this new girl have. SONAMY
1. Prologue: Everyday Life

What's cooking readers! This is Klaiborne Lorenzo with a new story that I've been working on for some time! Monster game! It's different from any other story you might have read. (or not) It's just something new I hope you'll enjoy.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Everyday Life**

Sonic's POV

I woke up smelling something rank. I could hear heavy breathing like someone...was...in the bed with me. I quickly opened my eyes and there she was, the face of a clingy and annoying red fox. She was sound asleep on my bed next to me.

"Fiona!" I shouted at the vixen. Her eyes winced while grunting.

"Keep it down, handsome. I'm not ready for any fun yet...HEY WHAT ARE YOU..." I forced her up and pushed her out of the room. Thankfully she was wearing her night shirt and pajama pants.

"Stop doing this every freaking morning!" I shouted at her. She stared at me with a half asleep face. She then smiled.

"You're being shy, handsome. You know you want me..." She said seductively. I stared at her blankly before closing the door.

About a few minutes later I walked out of my room dressed and ready for the day. I saw Fiona already left, but that didn't bug me. I walked through the hallway suddenly smelling something smoky while also hearing some weird words. I saw a door in front of me that was half open. I took a peak inside and saw him chanting and sitting with his legs crossed. I don't mind Silver bringing one with the universe or whatever craziness he gets into but, his incents are going to stink up the whole mansion. I slowly closed the door trying not to disturb him.

"Hey Sonic"

A girl called out my name. She was a yellow mongoose wearing an aquamarine dress. She was holding a few papers that looked like music scores.

"What's up Mina?" I greeted

"I just got booked to sing at the aquarium! Isn't that great?!"

"Yeah! Awesome! I hope you knock them dead"

"Dead? Why would I want to do that? You know my music doesn't..."

"Sonic!" Another voice called out to me. Not sure what to call her. She looks like a little eight year old with green hair and rose buds on her head. She came running to me panting. "She's...doing...it...again"

"Oh boy...I got to go Mina. Good luck"

"Thanks! I'll try not to knock them dead"

"It's just a figure of...never mind..."

I came over to the little girl's room. She was bunking with another girl who...has a thing for plants. Their room was like a small forest. There were plants everywhere! On the floor, on the wall, even some growing on the ceiling.

"Oooo, this will do nicely!" A jungle badger was picking plants from the walls.

"Sticks!" The girl shouted. "Stop hurting them!"

"But I need them!" She shouted back "Who knows what evil hunters or burglars will do when they come to invade!"

"There are no...*sigh*...see what I mean..."

"Sticks, stop picking Cosmo's plants" I told the badger. "And Cosmo, can't you just grow some of the plants Sticks wants?"

"But all those poor flowers and shrubs..."

I sighed in defeat. "Just...try to be nice to each other..." Yeah right! They have been at each other ever since they got here. Still they can be nice to each other when given the chance.

As I continue to walk down the all I could feel intense heat. No one turned up the heater, but I forgot that things always got hot around this next resident. She was a purple cat.

"I keep telling you to stop leaving your junk around!" Shouted said resident. She was talking to a brown hedgehog looking down. "You're making us look bad!"

"I'm sorry. I thought I got it all up this time..." I saw her pick up a long white casing. I couldn't tell what it was at first. But knowing her, I don't think I want to know.

"Morning girls "I greeted to them.

"Greetings, Mr. Sonic" the cat bowed.

"Drop the formalities, Blaze. Just Sonic is fine"

"Apologies. I was just trying to remind Lila about keeping her room clean" the brown hedgehog huffed turning away from me. Her attitude always changes when I show up, or any man for that matter.

"I'll be sure to have a chat with her and his room mate" She smiled at me looking satisfied. Seemed simple enough.

"I'll be in my quarters. I need to get ready to go" she said turning back into her room.

The brown hedgehog was picking up more trash off the floor quickly. I figured she was trying to get away.

"Look Lila, we all have to do our part and…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah….whatevs" She said rudely. "I already heard it from you and the princess over there" She quickly turned around. I finally figured out what the white casing was.

"Lila? Are you holding….a snake skin?"

She quickly turned around scowling at me. "No!" I saw her eyes get shifty. She shouted running to her door. "Your head is weird! "She then slammed the door.

I just shrug my shoulders and move on.

"Heads up!" I heard someone shout to someone. Before I knew it, I was knocked on the ground by a black and red armadillo. "Ah, ya got me!"

"Got to be faster to keep up with me!" I groaned not only from the pain, but also the presence of a red echidna wearing tape around his wrist. "You call that your best block?"

"I was just getting warmed up!" the armadillo said getting off me and jumping for the echidna.

"Guys, come on! Not today!" I tried to break them up. "At least take it outside!"

"You heard him, Knuckles" The armadillo picked him up. "Let's go outside!"

"Mighty! No…NO! Not the window! Not the window!" I was too late. I couldn't stop him from throwing the echidna out of the house. Thankfully, the window was open. I saw the armadillo jump out along with him. Well that's one window spared….today….hopefully.

I made it downstairs and walked across the living room seeing a few more boarders. One was another echidna that was a lighter tone than Knuckles. She was sitting on an arm chair reading a book. Another was a green crocodile listening to music. The last one was a purple chameleon meditating. I knew not to disturb either of them. I have plans that involve me living.

I then heard a crash in the kitchen. I ran over and felt my jaw drop to the floor. I saw a bee fly around mixing a bowl, a third echidna laying on the ground groaning, and a white bat cooking all kinds of foods.

"Ugh! I can't keep track of everyone's orders" the white bat complained. "No thanks to you, you lazy sack of flab!"

"RICHTER!" I shouted at the echidna stopping over to him. "Did you eat all the ice cream in the house…again?!"

The echidna quickly got up and hiccupped. "No…it came alive and attacked me! Yup. I just saved your lives. You're welcome"

"Liar" the bee spoke teasingly.

"It's true!"

"Enough. You're going to replace each one of them!"

"Fine, I'll make a quick run" The echidna walked out getting his wallet.

"Oh, Sonic" the white bat turned to me smiling. "I made your chili dogs just the way you like them"

"Thanks, Rouge You didn't…do anything weird to them, did you?"

"What, of course not!" She smiled at me giggling. "I'm not Fiona"

"Both of you tend to be…."

"I'm flattered, hon. but there's only one person I have interest in here. You should know that"

"Right" I grabbed my plate and walked out o the room. Good thing too, everyone in the house was lining up for their breakfast. It's hard to find a minute's peace in this house. When you want to use the restroom, you got to wake up early. When you want to, use the computer, you got to sign your place in line, at least till we get the Wi-Fi going again. It can get pretty noisy and wild when it's someone's birthday. As caretaker of the house, it gets stressful to cater to everyone's needs.

Moments later, everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Next to me was a two tailed fox overlooking bills and expenses.

"So what's the damage, Tails? "I asked biting my chili dog.

"It's….uhh…..not as bad as I thought…" He said unsure. "I Mean, it's not exactly good but…"

"It's bad, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Everyone's late on their rent, and the bills are due in a few days."

"Your attention please" As expected, it was time for the ringmaster of this crazy circus to make her appearance. At the end of the room, there stood her butler, a large purple cat in a tux. "The young miss would like to make an announcement"

I groaned "Oh goodie. Her royal highness wants to speak"

"Show some respect, hedgehog" A grown purple bat scowled at me, like a strict mother. She's been like a mother here since she showed up"

The dining room door opened up. A small rabbit came walking in holding a few books. But she wasn't the girl. No. Pay close attention to the other girl following her. She was a pink hedgehog wearing a black and red gown. She had a thing for gothic attire. Guess it goes with her job. She sat in her usual spot next to me.

"Hi, Sonic" She greeted Sonic. "Greetings, everyone" Everyone made various greetings of their own. Some didn't even look at her. I can't blame them. Some are…still not quite as accepting as others.

The cat came over to the pink hedgehog with a plate of pancakes and OJ.

"I hope you like them" Rouge said smiling. "They're blueberry"

"Thank you" She said smiling back about to take a bite.

"Ok everyone…." I stood up with some of Tails' calculations in hand. "Couple of things before we get started. First off, whoever ate all pizza squares had better confess"

Everyone including myself looked over at the brown hedgehog next to the orange echidna who was looking back at everyone else.

"What?" the hedgehog asked rudely.

"Just admit it, rats-for-brains!" the red fox scorned

"It wasn't me! But maybe you should ask the guy with the massive jaw. I saw him munch on a few of them.

The green crocodile got up growling "I know you're not talking about me, sweetheart! Charmy, did you..."

"Oh, here we go! You always think that just because…" both of them start bickering while bringing others into the fray. It was kind of fun to watch, but at the same time annoying.

At that moment I heard the door slam. Everyone turned to the right and saw a black hedgehog walk in.

"Well look who decided to show up" Rouge said crossing her arms.

"I was out late" he said leaning over at a corner. "What is this, another ridiculous gathering?"

"We're having a meeting" the pink hedgehog spoke while standing with me. "Now, I have something to say…"

I didn't want her to talk. I still had other matters to mention. She always does this! Sometimes I wonder how a girl like her is hard to grasp the concept of keeping this house in order. Especially since she's the one who gathered them here in the first place!

"Please, Sonic" she pleaded "I think this will give a clear message"

"Alright, Amy go ahead" I felt cheated. Sometimes I think she puts a small spell on me just so I can cave. Those jade eyes of hers are too hard to resist sometimes.

"Now then…onto business "She cleared her throat. "This is our base of operations. We need to treat each other with respect and kindness. This is all for the future and our future together"

The room went scilent. A few of the boarders smiled and nodded at the motivation. But the red fox crossed her arms and coughed. I then heard her say something that made me get up from my chair. .."Bitch…"

A number of the boarders chuckled. I was about to get up and say something, but Amy held my shoulder. I turned to her face and she gave me a smile. At that moment I realized she was fine. Wish I could say the same for Fiona.

As she was laughing. She suddenly stopped and froze in her spot. No, I mean she literally froze. She made a strange pose with her arms sticking upward and her gritting her teeth like she was cold or something. She then fell from her chair still frozen in place. Everyone could see a small spell tag on her face. Everyone then turned over Amy who was holding a card in her hand. It looked like a clock that was upside down.

"Don't worry" She started. "She's alive. She can even can't move, but she can still hear and let me be clear. I have personally chosen all of you for a reason. I will not tolerate tomfoolery. If Sonic wants clear things up, then listen to him, or else you'll have to answer to me"

The cat then handed her a pointy hat and wand. "Thank you, Big" She said putting the hat on and holding up the wand. "You are all my soldiers in my quest to conquer the world, right"

There were murmurs of slight agreement going on between the others.

I get it. You're lost right? Why would such a cute little girl like this want to rule the world? And how did I get involved in all this?

It all started a few months ago. The day where my life changed completely. The day when I met a witch fro the monster world

To Be continued….

Hope you enjoyed it! Please do forget to review and favor.


	2. The Beginning

A/N: Well here it is Chapter 2! This takes place at a different time from the first chapter. It shouldn't be hard to follow…..maybe…jk! Anywho enjoy!

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **The Beginning**_

 _ **Sonic's Pov**_

 _I'm going to turn the clock about a few months back. On the day my entire life was turned upside down. I was just a simple college student when it all happened. A teenage pink hedgehog and her so called destiny._

 _ **Normal Pov**_

Not many people visited the Rose estate. It was on the top of a hill in the outskirts of Station Square. Some say it's haunted, some say the entire rose family was murdered, by their only child, and that child lives by themselves. Only very few people know for sure what goes on within these walls. In a one of its lonely rooms, only two pink fires were lighting up the room. There was a young girl sitting with her head down and her large hat covering her face. In front of her was a table with a small deck of cards with an unfamiliar symbol on the top card.

"I want to rule the world" The young girl said reaching for a card form her deck. "Now, show me the one who will be my squire in my quest…"

Sitting below her was her pet, a purple cat snoozing. The girl placed her hand on the deck drawing three. She then placed them upside down on the table. She flipped one over showing a picture of a knight, only it was upside down. "Interesting" She flipped over another one showing an ocean. "I see…." She then flipped the third one showing a tornado blowing away houses and trees.

She looked at the fire with her jade eyes glowing in the light. "What does it all mean?" She then rose up from her chair She then sighed while also giggling lightly. "Guess we're going into town"

She then chanted some words while holding her scepter causing it to glow" Now to find my knight"

 _ **Amy's Pov**_

In the large, concrete jungle of Station Square, it was large as it was busy. How they can live in this kind of world is beyond me. They can't even tell if they are truly what they say they are.. Any of these beings hardly seem to be worthy of my quest. But my cards are the ones who lead me here. And they say that my squire is a knight in blue and moves like the wind. But where would I find someone like that in this magicless world?

"Hey lady?" A tall man human looked down on me. I'll admit, my attire doesn't seem to match that of a young 16 year-old-girl. I don't see any women wearing a black tank top and matching pink and black skirt. . My large witch's hat was covering my face. "Halloween is five months away"

"Maybe she lost her way to an anime convention!" I heard an older girl with a very raspy and squeaky voice.

Knowing they were just making fun of me, I ignore them and kept moving forward. I can't stand humans! There entire world is polluted and corrupted with greed! The humans of my world are no different. It wasn't until I found a large building when I discovered the large crystal on my wand was glowing. I took a moment to look at it; it was pointing in the direction of the building. When I looked up, that's when I saw him. Among the crowd of students I spotted him. He was a tall spiny looking young hedgehog about my age. He was wearing a messy casual shirt and pants. _"This can't be him…."_ I thought to myself. But my cards are never wrong, and my scepter is made from the same material. I have found the one I was looking for. The strange knight, blue as the ocean.

 _ **Normal Pov.**_

"YOU!"

A pink hedgehog wearing a witch's outfit pointed to a blue hedgehog from the bottom of a flight of steps.

"You have been chosen to be my squire!"

He along with everyone around him was silent looking at the two. The blue hedgehog was looking down at the pink one staring down with a shocked expression.

The pink hedgehog just scoffed closing her eyes flipping her hair. "I can tell by your expression that you're speechless. You feel unworthy to accompany me on my quest, but don't worry. Even a mortal like you can work his way up"

In the back there were people whispering making sly remarks. The blue hedgehog stepped back while smiling awkwardly looking around trying to see if she was talking to someone else. "Uhh…are you lost or something?"

She turned away. "What? Of course not! The cards have lead me here. They told me to find the wayward blue knight who moves like the….huh…" When she turned back to him, she saw that he was already walking on the sidewalk, away from her. "...wind?"

"Go back and find your mama, little girl" the blue one quipped.

"How dare you!" She dashed over to him walking in front of him. "Hear me, mortal I am the future queen of the monster realm, and you are chosen to fight by my side to achieve victory! Now let us go and…"

The blue hedgehog turned away from her trying to walk away. "No thanks…"

"Wait…!" She said in a whinny voice grabbing on to his shirt. "Come on! Stop walking away….I said you've been chosen!"

"Leave me alone!" he said rudely turning back to her. "I've met girls who always throw themselves at me, but you're by far the craziest I've met"

The girl growled in furry and pulled him up to her. "Now listen here….uhhhh…what's your name?"

"Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog" he introduced.

"I am a great sorcerous from monster realm, and heir to the Rose estate, Amelia Rose! It would be best that you don't look down at me like some naïve little girl!"

"Right….well listen Amelia…or Amy. How about this…you go and play with the occult club, and I go home and have a few chili dogs, ok?"

Amy forced herself off Sonic stepping back. "Fine. If you won't listen, then I refuse to give up until you do!"

Sonic sighed and turned away walking "Whatever….."

"You'll see! You will soon be my squire!" As she saw Sonic walk away she sighed turning away from him.

The blue hedgehog started walking back to his home at Emerald heights. A small community just a few blocks away from his college.

 _ **Sonic's Pov.**_

It's been over two months since I moved out of my parent's house. I started taking classes to get a degree in media. The college life isn't so bad, kind of boring though. In fact that crazy girl showing up was probably the most interesting happening.

I showed up at the apartment complex. It was just built not too long ago. It's quite peaceful, but a bit too peaceful. There were a few parries that I heard about, but none of them were exciting, so I never went. I could see some college students talking and cooking their food outside. As I was getting to my apartment I walked across a large courtyard.

I walked through the door, undoing the lock. It was a tad messy, but it was pretty homey. I look at saw my two guitars sitting by the window, and the TV with a small entertainment center. To the left was the kitchen and further down were two bed rooms and a bathroom.

"I'm home!" I shouted inside.

"Where have you been?" A yellow fox with two tails came up holding a stack of papers. "We were supposed to meet here an hour ago" The fox's name was Miles, but I call him Tails. We've been friends since we were kids. Haven't left each other's side since.

"Sorry, I got held up in a lecture. Professor Pickle can really talk" I set my book bag on the hook. "Let's get started right away"

 **Normal Pov**

Moments later, Sonic and Tails were sitting around the couch looking at papers and assignments.

"….so that's when I told him. "you can't start a report of kinetic energy without knowing the basic laws of physics"

"Uh-huh…." Sonic said looking down at his paper.

"Hey! Are you listening?"

"Wha….Oh! yeah sure! It's just that I was thinking of something else…"

Tails sighed at the blue hedgehog's short attention span. "What happened? Another girl come to try and win you over?

"Well it's not like that. Some crazy little kid came over saying weird stuff like being some squire or something…." He imagined her in that gothic witch's outfit. When she took the moment to look at him with pleading eyes, he thought of how cute she looked.

Tails chuckled in his throat. "only you attract crazies"

"I'd be lying if I'd seen it before"

Sonic then heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be" The knocked continued, getting louder with each session. "Hold on! I'm coming!"

He zoomed over to the door and opened it. To his surprise it was Amy looking at him with a serious face. "Hey! What are you…."

Without hesitation, she quickly walked in looking around his house. "This is where you live? Wow…it's so…common" She then looked at Tails looking at her. "Oh, hello"

"Uhh….Hi?" The fox said.

Amy walked over to the windows looking at one of the guitars while grabbing one. "You're a music maker?"

"Get out of here!" Sonic said rudely taking the guitar back.

Amy kept looking around "Is this young one your knave?"

"Knave?" Tails thought

"Did you hear me?!" Sonic walked up to Amy, but suddenly something came out from under Amy's hat. It was a large purple house cat. The cat walks around sniffing and finally curling in a circle falling asleep. "it would seem Big likes it here…even though it's below my standards"

"Standards what are you…wait, wait! Who said you're staying here?!"

"I told you. I have chosen you to be my squire. It makes sense that we live together"

"Wow…this one doesn't waste time…" Tails said giggling a bit.

Sonic was even more annoyed. Sonic then grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her back to the door.

"I said you need to go!" He said "Now take your cat and leave before I call the cops!"

Amy forced her arm away from Sonic glaring at him. "I don't think you understand. The cards are never wrong. You and I are to form an alliance to take on the monster realm"

"Yeah, right. You're just a crazy little girl who needs some serious help"

Tails looked at the purple cat slowly get up and walk over to him smelling his hand. He looked up sniffing him repeatedly while meowing roughly.

Amy growled looking down at her wand. "Crazy, am I?" From her wand came out a glowing orb that had a pair of wings hovering over Amy and falling on the floor. The orb then let out a large flash blinding Sonic and Tails for a second. When they could see again they saw a small tan rabbit wearing a white dress, a crown of flowers, and a pair of bug like wings on her back. Both Sonic and Tails stared in awe.

"You summoned me, Mistress?" She spoke in a soft sweet voice.

"Yes Cream, analyze" Amy ordered pointed at Sonic

The rabbit walked up to Sonic, she then closed her eyes and opened them. A ray of light came out of them moving over Sonic. When they stopped glowing, she then made a little screen appear from her hands like a hollow projection.

"Name, Sonic the Hedgehog" She started "Age: 18, Height: 3' 4'' Weight: 175 kilograms. Eyes: lime green. Occupation: Fastest thing alive. Likes running on the beach, hanging out with friends, and a mortal substance known as…. chili dogs"

"You mean dogs that are cold?" Amy asked looking at Sonic awkwardly.

"No. It's processed meat on soft white bread and smothered with hot steaming meat, beans and sauce"

"Sounds sickening…."

"Academic standing point…..average. Athletic prowess…exceptional. Magic ability: none"

"Mmmm…that might be a problem. But beggars can't be choosers"

Sonic was still shocked. He had a slight quiver when he spoke again. "Just who are you people and why…"

"Whaaaa!"

Sonic turned and gasped at the sight of his best bud on the ground and under a large purple cat wearing a butter's suit.

"Help….me….."Tails said straining.

"Oh I'm sorry…"The cat spoke in a deep voice while getting up.

"Ah, good you turned back" Amy said smiling. "Now that you're all here, let's get down to business. As I said before, I'm Amelia Rose. You can call me Madame, or mistress or the great Amelia"

"Yeah…that's not going to happen" Sonic said crossing his arms

"Not a chance" Tails said doing the same.

"This here is Cream" Amy pointed to the rabbit. "She's my fairy assistant"

The rabbit bowed while smiling. "Please to meet you"

"And this is Big, my buttler"

"Hello" he said bowing

"And starting today, this will be our place of operations"

"No….No…..No" Sonic shook his head. Slowly pushing her to the door. "You and your little magic posy can't say here"

"Yeah, there isn't enough room" Tails added "This apparent only houses two people at a time"

"That's not the main reason!" Sonic spoke back

"IS that, right? "Amy said smiling. "All right, Sonic. We won't stay"

"Wait what?" Sonic and Tails were confused.

"I have a better idea. We can continue our operations at my estate. So, this means you two can come live with me" Amy smiled at the two. Sonic and Amy looked at each other and nodded.

Before Amy knew it, she and the other two were outside of the apartment looking at Sonic closing the door. "Just go back home, and I won't call the cops" he said before closing the door.

"You're making a big mistake, Sonic the hedgehog!" Amy said banging on the door. "Now that I've called you out, people will be coming after you!"

"Whatever!" Sonic said from behind the door.

"I'm serious! You need me!"

"GO HOME ALREADY!"

Amy sighed turning away from the door.

"What should we do now, Amy?" Cream asked "It's only a matter of time before we are hunted…"

"Ain't that the truth…."

Amy turned around with a light gasp.

Sonic sat by the couch looking at the TV.

"I think maybe we may have been hard on her" Tails said. "I mean she did prove to us she is magic"

"So what" Sonic said changing the channel. "The girl was nuts!"

"Maybe not. I mean she proved she was the real deal" Tails set down two separate plates. A plate of chilidogs for Sonic, and spaghetti for him.

"Please, she probably did some smoke and mirror trick" As Sonic was about to take a bite. He heard a knock on the door.

"Huh? She's back" Tails spoke

Sonic then shushed him. "Don't make any noise…." He said quietly. "We're not here…"

They tried to start their dinner, but the knocking on the door intensified.

"Ugh. That's it. I'm chasing her away for good" He got out his cellphone and started to dial 911. "You better get going before I call the…." Sonic opened the door and saw a police guard standing there. "…cops….Never mind" he said putting the phone away.

"Pardon the interruption" the policeman spoke. "But we're going door to door looking for a young girl dressed in witch's costume"

Sonic' expression changed. _"So there are people looking for her…"_ He thought. "Sorry, but you just missed her"

"So, your saying you've seen her?"

"Yeah I…" Sonic then heard a strange muffling sound. "He looked around, but the guard was swaying in different directions.

"What are you staring at sir?" she asked

"Oh nothing, I thought I heard something.

The guard got out a pen and paper. "So, you saw the girl. Anything she may have said to you about where she'd be going"

"No, she said crazy things like I was her squire and how I needed to help her rule the world"

"Do tell..." the guard spoke with a curious tone. "Anything else you'd…."

"AHHHH!" Behind the police guard was another one who shouted in pain. She turned around allowing her and Sonic to see, Amy biting on the guard's hand.

"Sonic, help me!" Amy begged.

"What the?!" Sonic tried to reach for her, but the guardswoman grabbed him by the arm.

"Not so fast, handsome" She said taking off the suit revealing herself to be a red fox with flowing red hair. The guardsman got mad taking his clothes off two reviling a red and black armadillo growling in rage. Sonic looked and saw both Cream and Big tied up.

"Sonic what's going…." Surprise took Tails when he saw red fox. "Wow…."

"Aww, look another runt"

Amy slowly got up grunting. "How did you find me?"

"It was quite easy, runt" Spoke the red fox as she lifted her hand showing off a light fire ball. "We can smell your witch stench a mile away!" She then turned over to Sonic.

"IF you already had her, why did you ask about her?"

"That's on a need to know basis. Now then, handsome, do as we say, and we might just let you and your cute runt go"

Sonic looked at Amy, arming herself with her staff. He then stood in front of her. "And if I say no?"

" _What am I doing?! Why am I protecting her?"_ Sonic thought he was losing his mind. He didn't want to deal with Amy, but at the same time, he didn't want to see her hurt.

The fox scoffed as her tail caught on fire. She also grew two demonic wings on her back. The armadillo got up with his red shell growing spikes.

"Then we'll kill you both!" She then unleashed a fire ball at Amy. "Let's see if the rumors are true!

Amy then pulled out her staff from behind her back and lifted it making a barrier that absorbed the fire attack and blew it back at the two blowing them out of the door.

"Who or what the hell were those things?!" Sonic asked Amy.

"Creatures from the monster realm." Amy said "They are after us"

"Us?! What do you mean us?!"

Amy quickly dashed over to Big and Cream, avoiding the fire balls thrown by the red fox doing a series of front flips, jumps and slides. She then jumped over to them avoiding the last fire ball.

"Nice work Mistress" Big said as Amy was freeing him and Cream.

"Whoa…. that was actually impressive" Sonic praised.

The red fox growled throwing another fire ball, but Amy put up another protective barrier. "Cream, analyze"

"Right!" Cream made a magic screen appear in front of her that looked like a smart tablet. "The armadillo is known as a spike golem. It's of the earth element. Their red shells provide protection and high defense. The fox is a red Kitsu. They are known to be the seductive type. She seems to be at a higher class than the golem.

"Do something, you moron!" the red fox shouted at the armadillo.

The armadillo growled and dropped down spinning in a ball.

"Watch out! It's spin attack is deadly!" Cream shouted as the ball was coming towards them.

Sonic then smiled and cracked his knuckles. "So is mine…" Sonic then jump in the air.

"Tails! Ring me!"

Tails grabbed a gold ring and threw it at Sonic. Sonic clenched onto it and spun into a ball like the armadillo and lunged at it with great speed. The two of them collided charging at each other.

"Whoa…" Amy was astonished at the amount of power displayed my Sonic. "Amazing…"

The armadillo was blown back by Sonic's spin dash and thrown out of his spin. Sonic then utilized a homing attack directly on the armadillo's chest, knocking the wind out of him. He then landed right at the fox's feet.

"Get up, Mighty!" The fox ordered. The armadillo moaned while holding his chest. "He's just a mortal!"

The fox then gasped when seeing Amy's staff up to her face.

"Well, red Kitsu, do you yield? You and your friend can join me"

The fox jumped back. "This isn't over! I'll kill you witch bitch! And you…" She turned to Sonic smiling and winking. "I like your style handsome. But don't be hanging around this tramp for long!" She then vanished in a fiery veil.

Everyone just stared where the fox stood. There was a long awkward silence. Amy then looked down at the armadillo getting out a crystal with a pink rose insignia. The armadillo came to looking right at Amy. He gasped and stood up quickly getting into a fighting stance.

"Get away from me!" He shouted

Sonic saw a small cut on his chest. He slowly walked up. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I said get back!" He said holding his chest and backing away. "Just keep away from me!"

"Sorry…. but I can't do that "Amy said holding up her staff in front of the Armadillo's face. Mighty was it?"

"Yes, but….no! What are you doing?! Get back!"

"la-es!" Amy threw the crystal at him. A bright pink flash came from the crystal and came around the armadillo and a large pink bubble formed around him. Within seconds, Sonic and Tails saw he was gone. Amy picked up the crystal and turned around.

"Wha…what did you do to him? "Sonic asked

"Don't worry, it's been all taken care of" Amy said calmly. "He won't bother us again. A shame I couldn't get that red kit though"

"That doesn't answer my question. Just who are you, and what is going on?"

Amy took off her witch's hat showing her flowing pink locks. She looked at Sonic with her gentile looking jade eyes. This made the hedgehog frozen in his tracks for a minute.

Tails then snapped his fingers in front of Sonic, shaking him out of his trace.

"Forgive me. I might have been too forward before" She looks around at all the light fires that were around the apartment complex. "I didn't think they would be after me here…"

"HEY YOU!" A large porcupine came up to the group with his muzzle rosy red. "Sonic! What the hell happen?!"

"Mr. Hash! Uhhh…this isn't what it looks like" Sonic said nervously as the fires around him were growing bigger and igniting a few more things. Sirens could be heard in the background. "I…uhh…I can explain…"

"Stow it! I've got one too many complains from you and Tails! But arson really tears it! I'm fixing to call the cops!"

"Wait!" Amy interjected. "This was my fault. Do not blame him"

"I don't care who it was! Any friend of yours Is known to be trouble! Hand over your keys! You! Are! Out of Here!"

"B..but…Mr. Hash…you can't be serious!"

"If you just give me five minutes, I can have it fixed for you" Amy said holding up her wand

"Don't fuck with me! This ain't no fuckin fairy tale! I want you out of here in less than 24 hours or I'm pressing charges!"

Sonic growled getting out his key ring, pulling out the key to the apparent. "Hope you choke on it" he said throwing at Mr. Hash and turning to his soon to be ex-apartment"

"How are we going to move out of here in less than a day…." Tails asked

"Boys" Both turned over to Amy, and her group. She looked at Sonic with a certain charm. "Perhaps…we can help each other out"

Meanwhile, in a massive rock fortress. The red fox was walking through the hallways into the main meeting room. She walked up to a large chair where two bodyguards where standing between it. In the chair was a girl with golden hair wearing a dress She also had two little dog like creatures on her chest. Below the chair was a glowing yellow jewel.

"Forgive me, Lady Gaia…." The fox said bowing lightly. "I couldn't bring down the witch. She's also found her knight"

"Worry not, Fiona" the girl said in a light voice. "Thank your help"

"To make matters worse. I lost Mighty"

"Yes… I can no longer feel his presence"

"That young rose sorceress stopped us. She's grown powerful over the years. She may come after your emerald…" the fox took a glance at the stone in the case glowing radiantly smiling

"Just keep your eyes off" Spoke one of the bodyguards.

"Oh I would never…"

"If that's all you had to say, then leave our tribe, and go back to yours"

Fiona then glared shaking her fist. "Not until I finish licking the blood of that witch bitch" she then walked out of the room.

"Why are we sitting around?! Let's go find her and kill her!" spoke the second body guard.

"Patience" the leader voice was calm and soothing to hear. "We need a new tactic. We need to send someone else in to stop the knight"

"Sup cuz!" Person came in the room walking over to the chair bowing. "I heard you got a job for me"

"Yes. Go to the mortal world and hunt down the Rose witch" the leader spoke.

"And bring her head! Got it!"

"That won't be necessary. Once I take the knight, that witch will be powerless" She then stands up. "And then our tribe will become powerful enough to stop all magic users"

"Sweet!" said the newcomer smirking. "I'll stop the witch, bring you the knight, and then nothing will stop us from taking over this realm!" He then started laughing manically.

"What's so funny?" the leader asked

"Oh…I was just thinking of something that I saw on Tv that was hilarious!" he then continued laughing, while the others gave a blank stare"

(((TBC)))))

Hope you guys liked my story! Because there is more to come! Hopefully I can show you everything else shorty!

Stay Frosty!


	3. The Rockhead of the new home

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **The rock head of the new home**_

"No, No, No, NO!" Sonic said repeatedly.

After what happened, Sonic, Amy and the others were back in the apparent. Tails was packing up his and Sonic's belongings into boxes. Fortunately, they had them in such short notice, for they didn't have much time before they were forced out.

"Come on, Sonic!" Amy said with an inviting smile. "Don't you see? This is destiny! It's all in the cards! This proves that you belong with me"

"Forget it!" Sonic stood his ground crossing his arms. "I'd rather move back in with my parents than live with the girl who got me kicked out in the first place!" he then got up and started walking to his room.

Big and Cream were helping Tails out packing and cleaning. "Did you want me to help you with your computers, young master" Big asked

"No thanks. I'll get them myself" the yellow fox spoke in a bit of a sad tone.

"We're really sorry about this" Cream said "We didn't mean to…"

"No no, it's ok. Dad always said life would be rough…"

"But Sonic, more monsters will come after you" Amy said following

"No, they'll be after you. And that's not my problem!" Sonic reached his room gathering his belongings.

"Not now, since that red fox knew who you were. More than likely she's gone to tell her leaders and send more monsters to get you and Tails" Sonic then took a break and turned back to Amy. "You and Tails could be in grave danger. The monsters believe in the prophesy of magic users ruling over them, and they aren't too happy about the idea"

"So?"

"So, they will do whatever it takes to make it not happen. There's no telling what could happen to you, Tails or anyone else you care about. So what do you say? Will you and Tails come live with me?"

Sonic thought for a moment. He turned over and started packing up his stuff. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't come. Why is this so important to you anyway?"

"I have my reasons. You got to trust me"

"Trust you?! Why the heck would I do that?! It's your fault, we got into this mess, and the reason why we got kicked out! How am I supposed to finish school now?!"

"My place isn't far from your institute"

"Big deal!" Sonic roughly gathered more of his belongings.

"You'll have everything you need"

"We need electricity, water, food!"

"I can give you all that, and a roof over your head!"

"I don't know if…"

"Please Sonic!" Amy came up to him with her jade eyes full of worry. Sonic froze in his tracks looking at her pleading eyes. "I feel awful about this. I really do. If you want to be mad at me, that's fine. But at least let me make it up to you and Tails. Please"

Sonic was still frozen he closed his eyes letting out a big sign. "Tell me you don't live in a hut in the woods"

"No, it's a mansion left to me by my fam….wait why do you ask? You mean..?"

"You said you were close to my school right? I already paid for them. May as well finish the semester Plus if it means not going back to my parents, what other choice do I have?"

Amy gasped for joy and squealed and came up to Sonic hugging him. "I knew you'd come around! Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah yeah. Just let go, I got to pack!" Sonic forced himself off her.

"Oh, Ok! That's fine. Take your time"

 _ **On the road…**_

Within hours, a large moving truck was parked outside, with all of Sonic and Tails' belongings in them. Standing by the truck was Mr. Hash with two officers. Sonic closed up the back of the truck and walked over to him with Amy following him.

"That's everything" he said to him

"Good, now get the fuck of my complex! You're nothing but trouble!" he said yelling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Sonic said walking over to the truck. "Stupid old fart…"

Amy just glared at Mr. Hash. "I'm deeply sorry for the trouble we caused and…"

"I said get out!" he shouted again. Amy simply wiped the man's spittle off her face and followed Sonic in the truck while whispering something under her breath. Suddenly she and Sonic heard a punch land. Sonic turned and saw one of the officers on the ground and Mr. Hash with his fist out.

"What the fuck!" the other guard said about to grab him, but the porcupine punched him in the jaw. The first guard grabbed Mr. Hash grabbing the porcupine detaining him.

"No wait! I don't know why I did that!" Mr. Hash said "I'm sorry! "

"Tell it to judge! You're under arrest for assault!"

"No! No! Please!" the both escorted him, as he was trying to fight back. "My hand moved on it's own! I don't know what the fuck…." He turned back and saw Amy looking at him with a devilish smile" "You! You did something! What the Fuck did you do!" He struggled and struggled until he was in the car still shouting and cussing.

"That was weird…." Sonic said "I knew he was a jerk, but I didn't know he was daring"

"The mysteries of life" Amy said smiling. Sonic then noticed a doll in Amy's hand that almost looked similar to him.

"Wait! Is that..?"

"Maybe that fool will think twice before underestimating a witch" Amy she giggled while getting in the truck. Sonic gave a light smile.

Sonic was the one driving, Tails was in the middle and sitting next to Amy. Big had turned back into a normal cat and Cream, now the size of a baseball, was sitting on Amy's shoulder.

Sonic tried to change the subject. "So, what is this prophecy of magic you mentioned?"

"It was almost 100 years ago when the last ruler of the monsters met her demise. Since then the monsters have roamed free establishing their own separate dominions. When the queen ruled the land she would control the monsters using seven powerful gems, gems that would be taken by the leaders of the seven different tribes. According to legend, a new queen would rise among the users of magic with the help of a knight from another dimension. It was for that very reason that the monsters would start to kill off the magic users to ensure their rule over the realm.

"The young mistress has lost so many friends because of this conflict. "Cream added. "She doesn't hate monsters, but she wants to end this war" Amy then glanced at Cream for a second making her nervous. "I'm sorry, Amy…"

"No, it's fine"

"So, that's why you got so excited when you saw me…"

"Yes, but even if I hadn't it would have only been a matter of time before they would have smelled your blood and hunted you down"

"but wait…why would they want my…"

"Sonic! We're here!" Tails shouted pointing at what was ahead.

Sonic's Pov

This was the start of my new life. I've driven to the outskirts of the city. It's about six miles to the University. Amy did say that Big could drive us to school which was cool. Tails was still a little upset. And Amy was real happy. Honestly, seeing her happy was actually….nice. I still wish I knew why the monsters would be after me. It's not like I was secretly from this monster world.

When we arrived at the estate, i was so amazed. It looked like it could house two families. Three maybe! She wasn't kidding when she said she would have everything we need. When we approached the gate, they opened up themselves. Even the gates looked fancy. The mansion was a rosy red with a rose body and a brownish edging. I also saw a large gargoyle standing on the top. It looked pretty cool, but kind of menacing at the same time. Still, it almost threw the prissy look off. I drove around the large garden to the front. Amy was the first to walk out; both Cream and Big had revered back to their normal size. She invited us in the mansion and said that Big would handle the moving.

When we walked inside, it looked like something from the 1800's. It was practically a palace with multiple bedrooms. Although there were only three bathrooms, one not including the one in Amy's private room. But for an old looking mansion, it was pretty modern. Amy had all the latest technology in the kitchen, laundry room, and living room. She had a Tv and computer, and one game system. I never really took her for one to play any games. We were finally going to look at the rooms. I heard loud grunting coming from one of the rooms. I opened up a door and was shocked to see a familiar face.

Normal Pov

In the room was a black and red armadillo doing push-ups with several things on his back. His room was full of barbells, weight machines and a treadmill. "997….998…..999….1, 000! Ok! Another two reps should…." He stopped to look at me for a minute. "Hey look whose here!" he dropped his weights came up and gave Sonic punching him in the shoulder.

"Uhhh! What are you…doing here…." Sonic asked holding his shoulder

"Hello, Mighty" Amy said walking up to him "Feeling better"

"Much better!" he said smiling. Sonic was shocked to see his expression changed from what he saw before.

"So like, you're not going to kill us?" Sonic asked "I thought you hated us and wanted us dead"

"I did. Well I kind of wish that now, but you guys beat me fair and square. I respect a guy who can hold his own!" he said giving Sonic another punch.

"Ow...so….why are you hear?"

"You didn't tell him?" Mighty looked at Amy. "I'm her familiar now"

"Her what?!"

"Well it's true" Amy said "You see the thing is….."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "A visitor?"

In the foyer, Big walked over to look through the door to see the visitor. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm from the plumbing department. I'm here to check on your toilets"

"We didn't call any plumbers…." Big said

"Duh…..they told me to check the lights"

"We called no electrician either, I'm sorry, but I must ask you to…"

BOOOOM!

At that moment the door came flying open, and Big was pushed clean across to the stairs. He groaned in pain removing the door off him. Sonic, Amy and Mighty came running in the room looking at the destruction. They then saw someone walking in.

"No, I'm sorry…" Spoke the intruder slowly walking in the house. He was an orange echidna wearing an opened vest, shorts and long boots and wearing stone bracelets cracking his knuckles. "I meant to say I was an exterminator. I hear you got a real nasty infestation"

"We don't need an exterminator…" Amy said walking down the steps tending to Big. "Are you…"

"I'm fine" the large cat said "….but stop him. His scent….he is a…"

"Yes. I understand. Cream!"

"Something the matter, Ms. Amy?" the rabbit came out of her room and gasped at the sight of Big on the ground.

"Yeah…I'm here to exterminate you, witch!" the echidna said. "Name's Richter, and I'm about to rock your world!" he then growled while glowing. His body started to grow. Two horns came out from his head and his tail grew longer, he also grew two large bat like wings on his back. When he finished transforming his was the same size as Big. "One splattered witch coming up!" He said in a deep demonic voice pulling out a hammer.

"Amy!" Sonic sped right in front of her, snatching her up before the hammer came down on her. He dashed over to Cream. "Are you Ok?"

"I'm fine. Cream, Analyze"

"MMMAAHHH!" Richter came roaring over slamming his hammer on the hedgehogs, but then saw they were gone. He looked around smelling for them. "Come out already so I can splatter you on the walls!"

"Real charmer this guy" Sonic quipped.

Cream used her magic to create a screen in front of her. She looked at the monstrous echidna. Sonic and Amy came over to her looking at the screen. "How is she doing that?" Sonic asked

"What? It's just simple fairy magic" Amy said casually "I ask her to analyze the monsters in the monster realm using her magic scope. It's the perfect strategy for learning about the monsters I capture"

"Capture?" Sonic was wondering if that's what happened to Mighty.

"I got it!" Cream said bringing up the info. "He's a Gargoyle of the earth element, and a member of the beast tribe. These creatures, spend most of their days sitting on the top of big buildings and churches looking over mortals and coming to life without them knowing they are known for their hardheadedness and will strike any enemy without question"

"Kind of like the one on top of your house?" Sonic asked

"What? This house doesn't have…" Amy then stared for brief moment.

"Mistress?" Cream spoke

"It seems I underestimated, the power of these monsters…"

"So how do we beat him?" Sonic asked

"Fortunately, it seems this one has rocks for brains. Most of them do" Cream continued "If we can just outmuscle him…."

"Aha!" the three of them look up and see Richter towering over them. "Look what I found. A witch, a bug, and some…..spiny blue….thing….I don't care for them I'm just here for you!"

Richter was about to smash them, but was stopped by another hand. The others saw Mighty fully transformed into his red golem form blocking the attack. "Amy….are you alright?" he asked as he pushed Richter on the ground.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Mighty" the witch replied

Richter got back up groaning. "What the hell, Mighty?! We're on the same side….what" Richter looked closely at the rose mark on his arm.

"Sorry, Richter. Nothing personal, but I can't let you hurt her" He said getting into a fighting stance.

"Fine! I'll crush you too! He started yelling and swung at him.

"I'll handle him! Get to safety!" Mighty ordered blocking the attack. The three ran upstairs. Mighty punched Richter in the face pushing him back. He then jumped in the hair and spun into a spiky ball and lunged at him, but Richter grabbed his hammer and swung it at Mighty slamming him against the wall.

"Another hit like that, and Mighty's condition will get worse" Cream said looking at him through her scope.

"They're going to break the house down at this rate!" Sonic said looking at the fight. "it is kind of cool to watch"

"Look at Richter…" Amy said seeing red spikes on his body. He didn't notice them at first, but when he did Richter knelt down groaning in pain. "What are…"

"Oh! Forgive me!" Cream said "I forgot to mention. Red golems have the ability to shoot out spikes to either weaken or subdue their prey. Mr. Mighty must have pulled that off before getting knocked out"

"I can't send Mighty in anymore. I'll have to take on…huh" Amy was about to grab her staff, but a hand stopped her. She looked up at Sonic who was stopping her from getting up. "Sonic?"

"I must be going nuts, but I can't let you fight that thing. You could get killed"

Amy was astonished, she thought Sonic was still mad at her for making him lose his home. "Sonic….are you sure?"

"Not entirely" he said bluntly. "But at least let me hold him off till you guys get to safety" he then walked over to Richter standing in front of Mighty. "Mighty, get out of here. I'll take over"

"You're just a mortal. No offense…but this guys like three times stronger than me. What can you do?" he asked

"More than you think. Now go!"

The armadillo did as he was told and ran off holding his arm"

"Spiny thing?" Richter said looking at Sonic. "Get lost! I'm looking for that little witch!"

"Dream on, rock brain! How about you get lost or I'll crack you like an egg?!"

Richter laughed hysterically. "Aw...ain't that cute? OFFF!" Before he knew it, Richter was blown back by a spin dash. Followed by a homing attack to the head knocking him down. "Wha….what?!" Richter got up but still felt the pain of the spikes. He then started to pull them out, but was knocked over by a kick in the face, followed by an uppercut and punch in the stomach. Sonic was about to punch again, but he was stopped by Richter. "You little blue piece of shit! I'll squash you!"

"So, why haven't ya?" Sonic quipped while grabbing his arm using Richter's weight and flipping him over tossing him on the floor. Richter's eyes turned red with rage. He got up and tried to punch Sonic, but the blue hedgehog was too fast for him. He kept swinging punches, but Sonic kept dodging while making more jeers " Miss me. Over here! Oh! So close! Nope! Nah! You got to be kidding!" He then blew a raspberry while pulling down his eye lid.

All of his was making Richter angrier. He then bellowed in rage. "STAND STILL!"

"You mean like this?" He then spun around in his ball form around Richter. He kept looking left and right trying to hit Sonic, but he was moving too fast making him dizzy. Richter was then teetering in one place dazed. Sonic then clapped his hands and smirked. He then did one more homing attack in the face knocking Richter on the ground.

"How…how did happen?" Richter asked "There's no way he could beat me…unless….he's the Knight?! No way! What?" Richter slowly looked up and saw Amy walk up holding a rose crystal.

"No more crushing for you, gargoyle" She then threw the crystal at Richter's head where it stopped in midair. "la-es!" A large pink veil shrouded him and the entire mansion. "erot-rs!" the entire room was brought back to normal, and Richter was back to his normal form.

Sonic was astonished at how everything was back to normal. Amy then walked over to the echidna. "Get back, he might!"

"It's fine" Amy said calmly. "Look" Amy pointed out to him a rose mark on his arm. He's one of us now"

 _ **Joining the group**_

Moments later, Richter was awake sitting with his arms crossed and right next to Mighty.

"Welcome to our team, Richter!" Amy said smiling.

"You're lucky I had a head cold…" Richter huffed.

"No one makes a spoiled sport" Sonic said smiling. "So this is what you're doing?"

"Yes. With each monster that comes to us, if we can successfully defeat them I can form a pact with them, thus allowing me to summon them to battle. However, because Richter managed to show up here means I need to work on a spell to prevent anymore monsters from showing up"

"So when we beat Mighty…"

"He was instantly transported over to the mansion. All monsters that have been captured by me instantly appear here in the mansion"

"Basically we're just your little toys you magic users can play with" Richter said

"I don't see it that way. This is all for a good cause" Amy protested. "Both you and Mighty will help me gather an army so that we can take over the monster world"

Richter laughed, Mighty let out a small chuckle as well. "Look pinky, the monster world is huge, how in the world is a little girl, two monsters and a spiny knight going to take on an entire world? Even if we get other monsters to help you what's to stop powerful ones from killing you?"

"Oh don't worry. We'll think of something"

"How big is this world? And why do you want to rule it anyway?" Sonic asked. Before he could get an answer, Amy's orb started to glow.

She got up and quickly turned away. "I'm sorry, but I got to go" she then rushed out of the dining room.

Sonic was speechless. He looked at the door Amy walked out of in complete confusion.

"Well, that was totally not unexpected" Richter grunted. "Well guess we're her familiars till she either releases us from grief or dies. I'll give her a week" He then got up and started leaving also. "Hey, big cat, do I get a room?"

Sonic just sat there along with Mighty. "What was that all about?" Sonic finally asked

"Who knows…" he answered "We monsters don't have a good relationship with magic users, it's how it's always been for the most part. Me and Richter have no choice but to follow her, but if you want to fight for her without knowing why, well more power to ya. Unless of course you like her something"

"What? Me? No!" Sonic quickly got up and walked out himself.

"Where you going?"

"I uh…got to get ready for school tomorrow" he left the room leaving Mighty alone.

 _ **Sonic's Pov**_

That's was a question that was buzzing around my head for a while. I don't know why Amy wants to rule the monster world. What makes her think she's the witch and I'm the knight she spoke of? It's got to be more than just those cards. Are the monster's right? Is she just going to get herself killed? I don't know why, but I feel like I can't let that happen.

 _ **Normal Pov**_

In the monster world, within a cave screams of agony could be heard. A mobian shrew was backing away from a monster looming over him. The monster then lunged at him with a sharp implement. The shrew didn't do anything. His arms limped down and his head fell off his neck. The monster reached over to the body tearing off the clothes and began eating it whole.

At the same time, Fiona came walking in the cave, grossed out by all the corpses and severed heads she was walking by. Pools of blood and piles of dead bodies stunk up the cave. As she got to the end she could see the monster feasting on the unfortunate wizard. "I thought I'd find you here. Always the gluttonous one" The monster turned over to her growling. "Not to mention the sloppy"

"What do you want?!" the monster asked with splatters of blood exiting their mouth.

"We have another witch problem, one who has found her knight. The lady of Gaia wants her dealt with, and the knight to be brought to her"

"Who cares? Let her deal with it. It's not my problem"

Fiona then smiled devilishly. "Ok, I'll leave you to your meal. But…if he truly is the wayward knight legend speaks of, a meal like that could have you set for life, you and…someone special." The monster growled while smiling showing off her fangs. "You wouldn't even have to give it to the lady, you and your lover would become powerful if you shared it. You two would become the most powerful duo in the monster world, maybe even rule the seven tribes"

"And what's in it for you?"

"Nothing special, just the death of a certain witch bitch. You kill her, and become powerful. Interested?" She then threw a piece of cloth from Sonic's shirt at the monster who smelled it.

The monster then laughed. "I'll feast on her, and her knight. Then we'll both wear their bones as trinkets" it then hissed with a long forked tongue swaying.

 _ **(TBC)**_

 _ **The monster world is brimming with ravenous and ghastly creatures! Just what kind of creatures will be after Sonic and Amy next time?**_

 _ **Stay frosty!**_


	4. Crazed Daze

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Dazed Gaze**_

 _ **Sonic's Pov.**_

Now, you're probably thinking that since we only have two monsters, things wouldn't be as crazy as it would if it were full, right? Wrong! My quiet simple college life was nothing but a dream. When I woke up and got ready for school. The moment I waked out I was tackled to the ground.

"Ha ha! Surprise attack!" Mighty shouted while on me.

"Get off! I'm going to be late!" I shouted pushing off the armadillo.

"Sorry, your highness!" he laughed as he walked away. This guy was a nut! I'd attack anyone! The next roommate was no different.

I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast I was about to fix myself a plate of eggs and bacon, but then I saw that the bacon was all gone. Gee, I wonder who could have eaten it all, as if I didn't already know!

"Richter!" I turned to the echidna who was laying on the ground with a few empty pints of ice cream. "You ate all the bacon!"

The echidna stood up gasping dramatically. "Ah, Ohhh, Ah! What?! How could you accuse me of such a deed?! I was merely trying a new recipe; Bacon flavored ice cream. I just _happened_ to use all the bacon for my experiment and I wanted to try it before I gave it to ya'll. It was good, but it could have used…."

"UGH! Don't even finish!"

Yup. Bye-bye quiet life. I just had cold cereal and toast. I walked out of the mansion seeing a long limo outside. Big was standing their opening the door.

"Right this way" he said

"Thanks" I walked in and sat down.

At least I got fancy rides to school. I just hope the other college students don't gang up on me. I might never get a moment's peace. I looked outside the window looking at the city like a celebrity. I then turned my head and nearly peed my pants.

There she was, but not in her normal witch dress, in normal clothes!

 _ **Normal Pov**_

"Amy?" Sonic looked at the pink hedgehog in awe. "Wha…what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked smiling. "I'm going to school with you!"

"What?! No! What?! Why?"

"What kind of witch would I be if I didn't keep an eye out on my knight? Plus, I always wanted to go to a mortal school!"

"Wa..bu…i…me….ugh! Fine! Just don't get in my way, or do…what you did when we met!"

"Deal"

When they arrived at the school, everyone was laying eyes on both Sonic and Amy. Some girls were jealous seeing Sonic with Amy. Sonic just kept quiet and continued to walk into the building. Both went their separate ways after that.

"I'll be near the greenhouse" Amy said walking "I have horticulture"

"Why would you have that?" Sonic asked

"I've always been fascinated by earth plants"

As she walked away Sonic couldn't help but think. "How could she even enroll in college so quickly? Did she hypnotize someone or something? I know she's not invisible to people.

As he walked to his first class he saw a few guys gathered around outside. "What's this?" Sonic walked back outside and saw a group of guys gathering around a small stage set up for small bands. He walked over and a single person on the stage.

He saw a brown hedgehog wearing a long black skirt and a red tank top wearing two "D" shaped hair clips on her head. She was waltzing around like a belly dancer with some music playing in the background. The guys around her couldn't take their eyes off her mesmerizing performance. Sonic himself was trapped gazing at her dancing. The girl opened her eyes looking right at Sonic, smiling. She then untied a sash that was around her belly, twirled around, wrapped Sonic around it and pulled him in up close.

"Hey, handsome…" She said seductively. "What's your name?"

Sonic's face turned red and he started tripping on his words. "Sam, Ionic….I mean I'm Sonic" He's never felt this nervous around a girl. He's always been easy on the ladies, but tis the first he's ever acted dumbstruck.

"Well Sonic…" She then let go of him leaving the scarf on his neck. "My name is Lila. I know it's sudden, but would you like to hang out after your classes?"

"Uhh…sure" he said gulping

"Great! Meet me in my class room when it lets out around….twoish" She walked away from the crowd of boys who dispersed returning to what they were doing. Sonic just stood there with the scarf on his neck. He then continued on to his classroom.

 _ **Test of Mental**_

Back at the mansion, Richter and Mighty were sitting at the TV watching TV eating snacks.

"Got to hand it to, earth" Said Mighty eating chips. "At least their food is good"

"Yeah!" Richter had ten gallons of ice cream and was using a scoop as a spoon. "I've been eating their snacks for years!"

"So….about what happened earlier…." Mighty was acting nervous "You know with the fight. You're not mad are you?"

"Why would I? You didn't beat me! Not that you could" Richter said eating another scoop.

"What do you mean?!" Mighty got up looking at Richter

"I had you beat. That spiny blue thing finished me. Even with those spikes you planted in me, I would've sent you home packing"

Mighty growled transforming in his monster form. "Is that a challenge?!" He growled.

"Maybe. You think you can actually win this time?" the echidna smiled as two horns appeared on his head.

"You meatheads having fun?" Both boys turn around and see Fiona right in front of them.

"Hey! How did you get in here!" Richter asked standing up. "I thought pinky put a sealing spell on here…"

"Please. Her sealing magic isn't high enough to trap me. I just came to say that in a moment, you guys will be free from your contracts. So don't get to comfortable"

"Why? You going to fight her?"

"Oh, I'm not, but someone you might know, is" Fiona was looking right at Richter. "I'm just going to make sure she does it right"

"Hey wait!" Richter grabbed her hand. "You didn't get _her_ did you? If you did, It'd be best that you don't get her mad. She…gets kind of…wild when she's mad…and hungry"

Fiona then smiled deviously. "I wouldn't dream of it" She then vanished in a red smoke cloud.

"I don't like this" Mighty said "She's known for being deceitful and quick to switch loyalties. That's why she didn't come back for me…."

"I just hope she listens to me. I don't want others dying because of us…" Richter added

"Same…"

Meanwhile….

Back at the college, Fiona appeared at the top of one of the buildings.. She brought out a cell phone and dialed on it. There as a ring followed by the sound of someone picking up.

"What is it? I'm busy!"

"Have you captured the knight and his little prissy witch?" the red vixen asked.

"Don't rush me, alright? I'm just as good as wooing men as you are, if not better"

"Right…" Fiona said sacrasticly. "I just forgot to mention a certain rumor I heard"

"Rumor? What Rumor?" the voice spoke with curiosity.

"Nothing important, except that witches of her caliber get their power by drinking the semen of male monsters"

"Yeah, so?"

"Didn't you know? Richter was captured just yesterday! And there's no telling what she's been doing to him. Perhaps, he's even fallen in love with the wtch."

There was a long silence from the phone. Fiona then tried to speak but then she pulled the phone away from her ear after hearing yelling.

THAT FUCKEN BITCH! I'M GOING TO TEAR HER UP AND EAT THAT LITTLE…."

There was more yelling and cussing over the phone. Fiona was trying her best to hold in her laughter. "So I trust you'll speed things along?"

"I"ll b **utch** er them both before eating them!" there was then a loud hang up.

Fiona just burst into laughter. "This is too easy! That rock sucking dummy will fall for anything!"

After two classes, Sonic made his way to the lunch room. He got his lunch and sat with Tails. Tails didn't have classes until the middle of the day. Unlike Sonic who had them earlier, but he goes to school early to study. Sonic was still wearing his scarf even while eating his food. Tails was curious about the scarf.

"You've never been a fan of those things. What's going on?"

"I got this from a girl" Sonic said casually. "I don't know why, but I kind of like it"

"Is that so?" Both of them turn and see Amy come up to them with food. "A girl gave that to you?"

"Yeah. What's it to ya?" Sonic asked

"Oh nothing, it's just that they are going to have a handful" Amy laughed

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"it's fine. As your superior I will allow you to find a proper spouse that you'll spend your life with. Even you could find someone desperate enough"

"I don't remember asking _your_ permission on who I want to be with!"

"Well, you are living under my roof so….." Amy then paused for a moment to look at Sonic's scarf. "Where did you get this thing?"

"None of your business!" Sonic said rudely getting up and walking away.

"Sonic wait!" Tails tried to call out but he didn't stop or even slow down.

"What does that scarf look so familiar…" Amy whispered

"Don't you think you're being too pressing? I mean girls cling to him all the time. It's not he's planning on setting down anytime or…"

"Tell me, have you notice he's been acting weird? It seems unlike him to snap at me like that"

"I can think of a good reason, but as far as acting weird….I don't know, maybe…."

Amy started eating her cheeseburger still thinking about Sonic.

 _ **Assurance**_

Back in the monster realm, at the stone castle Fiona was once again talking to the young lady sitting in the throne.

"What?!" the lady said getting up. "Richter's been captured?!"

"'I'm afraid so…" Fiona said casually. "Rumor has I that the cave dweller is going after him, so you don't have to worry"

"My lady..." the body guard to the right of her bowed at the leader, she had on a black suit that covered up her body. "Please allow me to defeat this witch and bring the knight to you"

The girl closed her eyes and nodded. "All right, but please be careful"

"I'll go too" the second body guard said. "Can you handle things while we're gone?"

"I'll be fine, just make it back safely"

Both bodyguards bow and walk out of the room. Fiona just looked up smiling at the leader. "I'm sure with their help, I… mean we can put an end to this witch"

"Thank you, Fiona. Stay safe"

The fox turned around making a sly smile. _"Like I said, Rock dwellers are so easy"_

 _ **Research**_

Back at the university, Amy was sitting at a table looking at several old books. Many of them were about ancient trinkets and emblems. Amy loved reading books. Studying was one of the hobbies she exceled in. Cream came from out of her bag in her fairy form and hovered over to the book she was looking at. "What are you looking for?" she asked sitting on the table.

"I'm looking for anything tied to that scarf Sonic is wearing. I know I seen it before, but I can't find out where. Can you help me?"

"Mmmm….what did it look like?"

"It was brown with a bunch of diamond designs on it and green dots"

Cream paced around on the table rubbing her chin. She then brought out her magic screen looking through her data. Within seconds she then stopped looking. "I found it, but it wasn't under trinkets or clothing, it was under pelts"

"Pelts? For what kind of creature?"

"You're…not going to like this"

The moment when Cream showed Amy the picture of what it belonged to, she gasped as her eyes widened. "We've got to go! Come on!" Amy grabbed Cream with one hand.

"Eeep!" She shouted

 _ **In the eyes…**_

It was now 1:55. Somewhere else at school, Sonic walked into an empty class room and looked around. "Hello?" He called out walking in further. He then heard the door slam behind him. He turned around quick and see Lila smiling at him.

"You came!" she said happily walking over to an mp3 attached to some speakers turning on some music.

"Uhh….yeah" Sonic said with a doubtful tone. "Not sure why I came, but I'm here. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Shhh…." Lila came up placing her finger on his lips. "Just look closely" She said used as she was slowly backing away and dancing. She untied the sash on her waste showing off her belly. She started swaying her body and spinning around. Sonic just looked at her without turning away. Her dancing style trapped the young hedgehog in a mesmerizing trance. Lila continued to twist and shake her hips and spin around while coming up to Sonic and rubbing her waist up to his and slowly lowering down and stepping back and turning. Sonic could barely notice the tightness in his pants he was feeling as Lila grabbed him by the waist and pressed her body up to his. "So you like what you see?"

"Yes…." He said completely zoned out.

"Good…." She slowly took off his button up shirt and leaned over to his shoulder. "Just relax….." She said softly as she started nibbling on his shoulder. She then let out a light hiss while licking the shoulder.

Meanwhile Amy was running across campus trying to find Sonic. "This school is like a maze! How am I supposed to find him?!"

Cream was flying and doing her best to keep up. "We need to hurry, Amy! There's no telling…."

"Don't remind me! I already know!"

When she opened up one last door, she felt her heart drop as she saw a person laying on the floor with a mark on his shoulder. It was Sonic panting with his eyes darkening. "Sonic!" Amy could see some green liquid oozing from his shoulder.

"Amy!" The blue hedgehog tried to get up as he started coughing violently. "Get out of here, before….!"

She didn't listen though. She rushed over to him looking at the mark on his shoulder. "You….you've been…."

"Poisoned." Amy quickly turned around and saw Lila closing the door and locking it. "So you're the little brat I heard who captured my darling Richter!"

"Who are you?!" Amy said getting out her staff.

"I'm the girl who's going to kill you and free my Ricky from your perverted hands you damn slut!"

"Slut? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! I know what your kind is up to! You plan to use male monsters and build some reverse harem and get stronger feeding off them!"

"Seriously, what are you talking about?" Amy sounding more confused, but not letting her guard down.

"Amy…" Sonic said straining. "Please…stop making friends…a little help please?"

"Oh, sorry!" Amy clapped her hands and Cream grew larger. "I'll have Cream fix you and antidote."

"Right away, miss" Cream used her magic to summon up ingredients to make an antidote. "My mama taught me a special remedy"

"HEY!" Lila shouted with a anime mad mark on her head. "Don't ignore me!"

"This should null the poison. More than likely it's already entered his blood stream, so I must work fast"

"Good, just make it quick" Amy ordered

"You bitch!" Lila then growled with her nails growling six inches long. "I said…." Her legs then fused together and grew longer forming a four meter long tail with scales appearing all around it. She then opened her mouth showing three inch long fangs and a long forked tongue. "….DON'T IGNORE ME!" She then let out a monstrous hiss like snarl.

Sonic just started at the mobian that was towering over him. "Are you freaking kidding me?!"

"Sonic! Sit still! Do you want the poison to spread quicker?" Amy said looking at Lila's new form. "I'll take care of this one. Cream, give me details on this creature!"

"Ok….just give me a sec…." She said bringing up the screen while still trying to mix herbs.

"RAAHHH!" Lila lunged at Amy truing to swipe her with her claws, but Amy quickly dodged jumping on a desk and avoiding another swipe.

"Er-fe!" Amy shouted unleashing a fire ball at Lila. Lila was hit, but she kept moving over to Amy trying to slice her. "Tl-bo!" she then shot a bolt of lightning at Lila, but Lila was still moving trying to strike her and then she pinned her to the ground.

"That tickled!" She hissed coiling her tongue around Amy's face. "You taste pretty good for a slut! Me and Richter are going to have a great feast tonight!"

"Can't you work any faster?" Sonic asked coughing.

Cream then glared at Sonic with a stern face. She had a spoon in one hand and her other hand was working with her screen "With all due respect, I'm doing two things at once. I would appreciate it if you didn't rush me"

"Right, sorry" Sonic said in defeat. Cream then gave him the antidote. Sonic quickly took it and drank it whole. He then felt intense pain run through his body. "Ahhh! What is this!" He fell to the ground screaming and holding his body.

"The antidote combating the poison. It should be over in a few minutes. Please try to bear with it"

Amy pushed Lila off her and jumped on the table. "Look, miss. I didn't capture Richter for the sick reason you think!"

"Liar! You seduced him your young body! Only witches would treat monsters like us as trash!" She lunged at Amy with her mouth wide open about to bite her, but she missed when Amy ducked. "Now you'll pay!"

"Alright, Amy!" Cream said looking at her screen. "We've already established this much. She a Lamia. User of the earth element, and she's actually a demon/beast hybrid"

"Amy! Hold on!" Sonic, feeling better now dashed up to Amy grabbing her and pulling her out of the way.

"They dwell in deserts, caves, and mountains. Most consist of females. They find a male to bring to the village so they can mate with all the adult females. Those who are alone tend to find a mate and…."

"How about telling us some weaknesses?!" Sonic jumped avoiding another attack

"It's of the earth element, so fire and lightning attacks are ineffective"

"Darn it! I haven't learned any water magic either…." Amy said. She then looked around seeing Sonic take on Lila and avoiding her bites and swipes. She turned around and saw a thermostat, for a moment she thought and then she smiled, and started gather up some materials

"My, what long nails you have…" Sonic said at the growing lamia.

"Want a closer look, handsome?!" She said about to impale Sonic, but Sonic quickly jumped out of the way. However, what he didn't notice, is the long tail that coiled around him. Lila slowly slithered up to him hissing lightly.

"You are cute, but I already have a lover. And once she's dead, we'll be back together!"

"If magic users are as bad as you say they are, then what…you're doing…makes you no better than them!" Sonic said gasping for air. He could feel Lila's tail, tighten on him.

"Maybe, but at least we monsters will be at peace. Now princess, are you going to come for your knight, or am I going to have to…." Suddenly Lila stopped talking and she started panting. She then grabbed her arms and started to shiver. "Wha….what's going on?!"

Amy came up holding her wand up to Lila glaring at her. "Release Sonic!"

Lila then came up to Amy's face. "Make me, witch bitch!"

"Ok."Amy then got out a squirt bottle and spritzed liquid at Lila's face.

"NNAAAHHHHHYYYYYYYY!" Lila screamed holding her face and loosening her grip on Sonic freeing him. Amy continued to squirt the bottle at Lila causing her to back away screaming. "I can't move! My eyes! My eyes!"

Sonic didn't know what was going on. Lila was backed up to the wall holding her face screaming. She then fell to the ground still shivering. "Do you yield, Lamia"

Lila glared at Amy hissing. "Never!"

"Ok" Amy grabbed a large bucket of liquid getting ready to douse her with it.

"No! Wait! I'll die for sure if you do that!" She then started tearing up and changing back into her hedgehog form. "Please…I'm sorry! I'll be good"

Amy then put the bucket down. "Never, hurt my friends again, especially my knight! Understand!"

"Yes…." Lila said mournfully looking up. "Well…do it. Finish me! You're just like the others, right?! Just get it over with!"

"No, I'm not" Amy then got out a rose crystal. "I gain power, but not in the way you think. I want to gain the power to rule the monster realm so that there will be no more wars between the mages and the monsters. I could use your support"

Lila wiped her face and then chuckled. "I still think you're crazy, but I guess as long as I am with Richter, I really don't care"

Amy then smiled. "La-es!" she threw the crystal down and a pink veil started to flow around Lila. "I think you two make a cute couple"

Before she vanished she smiled. "So do you and your knight"

Sonic walked up and saw the wet spots on the ground.

"Another monster successfully captured!" Cream said smiling. "It also looks like you're healed"

"Yeah…" Sonic said nervous. "But Amy, what was that stuff you kept splashing her with. Some reptile burning chemical?"

"Nope. It was just ice-cold water"

"Water?!"

"Yeah. Don't you know? Snakes are cold blooded. They can't handle cold climate or cold water, that's why I turned up the A/C and splashed her"

"Ah, smart"

"She'll be fine after a warm bath and covering up. Now let's head back home"

"Yeah, I think I need a bath myself…" Sonic said shivering. "Just what kind of monsters live in that realm? Are they anything like her?"

"Some…worse than others…" Amy said hesitantly

"And you plan to fight some of them….great"

"Don't worry. The more monsters I capture the stronger we'll become"

Outside the classroom, Fiona was standing there growling in defeat. "Damn it! Guess she's not as weak as I thought…..still. That blue knight is kind of cute when he's fighting. Looking at him kind of has me turned on…" She then shook her head. "Gah! I can't be thinking of that right now! Hop fully, I can put my back up plan into action. Not that that dumb snake girl would have done better" She laughed as she vanished in a fiery veil.

Back at the mansion, Big had driven Amy, Sonic, and Tails back. The three of them walk in the mansion and suddenly saw the three monsters standing in the foyer.

"Whoa!" Sonic said getting in a fighting stance seeing Lila.

"It's Ok, Sonic" Amy said holding him back. "She's on our side now"

"Unfortunately…" Lila said quietly

"Oh yeah…" Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Lila told us everything" Mighty said "apparently Fiona got her to come after you, after making some bogus news about witches getting powerful. I told you she couldn't be trusted"

"Lila, you know better than to trust a red Kitsune" Richter added. "All of them are sly pranksters, and notorious liars!"

"I know, I know. I got carried away...I'm…sorry…" Lila started rubbing her arm. "I should have known the whole thing was a lie. I just didn't want to lose you, Richy…" Lila came up and hugged him.

"Aww… Not even 100 sucbi could stop me from loving you, baby " Richter hugged her back rubbing up to her face. They both start admiring each other and lovey-dovey lines.

"Esshhh….maybe we should have just froze her…" Sonic said cringing his face.

"I think it's adorable" Cream argued

"Witches don't really get strong by swallowing seeds, do they?" Mighty asked

Amy then gasped and blushed. "O-of course not!...That's so gross! I choose to grow strong by the bonds and friendships I develop with other monsters!"

"What about other witches?"

"It's all lies! Even if it were true I would never do something like that!"

Sonic just groaned in annoyance. He then remembered. He walked over to Lila handing her the scarf. "Here you can have this back.."

"Oh, you can keep that old thing…" Lila smiled while Richter chuckled. "I only use that to hunt my prey"

"What is it supposed to be, some love trinket or something?

"No, it's a sample of my old snake skin"

Sonic's eyes widened and he threw the scarf on the floor. "Ewww! Gross!" Both Lila and Richter bust in laugher.

"I tried to tell you, Mr. Sonic" Cream said bringing up a screen. "Lamia's lure their prey using their pheromones. You really should learn to listen" The others started laughing, Sonic joined in eventually.

 _ **Sonic's Pov**_

Well, this day has been eventful. Amy now had three monster familiars at her disposal. How many more new "guest" are going to join our little club? Hopefully this next one won't be weird or try to seduce me. Still, with another girl in our group, maybe there'll be some order in this house. Unfortunately the next morning didn't guarantee such a thing.

When I woke up getting ready for school, Mighty did his daily routine of tackling me to the ground.

"Too slow!" the armadillo said laughing and getting up. "Man Sonic, It's amazing how your kind is still living!"

"Yeah….amazing" I said getting up walking downstairs. Hopefully I can have a nice peaceful breakfast. Or, so I thought.

"On the floor I saw the two love birds on the ground with trash everywhere!

"You guys!" I shouted looking around the kitchen. I opened up the fridge and saw all the breakfast food gone! Even the eggs! "What the heck!"

"I keep forgetting how the food here is so good! Those eggs were so yummy!" Lila said rubbing her belly.

"I know right?!" Richter agreed.

"Not the cereal too!" I looked the cabinets and they were all empty.

"Relax, spiny thing!" Richter got up giving me an empty box. "I heard you guys eat cardboard. Help yourself" Both of them laughed.

"Ugh!" Just great! Now we got two gluttons in the house! I hope Amy's rich enough to cover for them both and any other freeloader who she captures. Now I have to go get some breakfast tacos….

(TBC)

More monsters come into the team! Can Sonic handle any more of it? Find out next ti-….I mean Stay Frosty!"


	5. Revenge of the Earth Tribe (Part 1)

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Revenge of the Earth Tribe (Part 1) Bandages and Threads.**_

 _ **Sonic's Pov**_

Bored, bored, and bored. Those words were coming out of my mouth as I was sitting at the check-out desk at my part-time job. Every other day of the week I come to work at my job, Mega Beats. It was a music and media store that's usually popping. But for some reason today, we're completely dead!

((Flashback)))

"Work?" I was getting ready to go to work when Amy came in my room asking for a favor. "What do you mean work?"

"I have to go. I may not be in the apartments anymore, but I still got to work" I got up from my bed and grabbed my book bag.

"I understand" Amy said smiling. "You feel as though you're responsible for paying me back and letting you live here. Well don't worry, we have more than enough money to keep this place running. You don't have to…" I was already out the door as I heard her giving a speech. "Hey! Come back!"

"I need this job, but not just to live. I need it for carrier reasons.

"Right, your musician carrier. Why would you want to learn about music? Magic is so much more interesting.

I looked at Amy giving me a cute girl face. I felt my cheeks tingle a bit. I didn't want her getting the wrong idea. I must be crazy if I find a girl like her cute. So, I quickly turned away walking out of the hallway. "I'll see you when I get off"

Amy groaned a bit before turning around. "Fine then…" she sounded a little disappointed.

(End Flashback)

She sounded so sad. Maybe I should get her something on my way…..What am I thinking?! Why should I care about her? She's the reason why my world been turned upside down. At least here I can still be me. Where I don't have to worry about any monsters!

"Close it up, Sonic" A heard a big gruff voice speak to me which made me kind of jump. Out from the manager's office was a big green crocodile wearing gold headphones and matching necklace. "Another dull day"

"You sure you don't want to stay open for a little longer, Vector?" I asked

"Nah, I got some errands to run anyway, and I'm sure you don't want to stand here waiting all day"

Normaly he isn't that generous, but who am I to turn down an offer to go home early. "Cool. I'll head out then"

"Not so fast" I felt his large hands touch my shoulder as soon as a turned around. "It would be nice if you did me a solid and closed up for me"

So close! The exit was practically within my reach! "Well I guess I could…"

"Great! I'll see ya Monday!" With those words, my boss ran out the door almost as fast as me…. almost.

Should have guessed. I stood at the desk letting out a big sigh.

 _ **Normal Pov**_

Sonic started closing the music shop, turning off the displays, radios and lights. When he was just about to close the manager's office, he heard the door open. He walked out seeing who it was. "Back so soon? Did you forget…" he then saw that it wasn't his boss, but it was two echidnas. One was wearing a Mayan style clothes and the other one had on a complete black suit. Sonic slowly closed the door behind him looking at the newcomers suspiciously. "Sorry…but were closed. Come back tomorrow"

"Oh, we'll just he a second" Said the red echidna walking up. "We're looking for a special disk called the blue knight. You heard of it?"

"Look. It's been a long day. So, whatever you want I'm sure it can wait till to…" the second echidna slammed her hand on the desk.

"I don't think you understand…." She said with her head down. She then lifted her hand in front of Sonic. Out from her hand came out white webbing material that launched at Sonic roping him like a trapped bug. He was caught in what looked like a spider web. "We're looking for you…..wayward knight"

"You're coming with us!" said the red echidna.

"Oh…man…" Sonic's ears drooped down. "They couldn't be just regular thieves?"

The second echidna grabbed Sonic and walked him out along with the red echidna. He then locked door and the two of them walk down the street.

 _ **Sharp mind.**_

Amy was in a room filled with books and scrolls and a large circle in the center. This large circle consists of seven other smaller circles, each one representing other elements. She was sitting at a desk looking through a book trying to learn a new spell.

" _I now have three earth monsters"_ she thought " _I need to learn different elemental spells if I'm going to stand a chance against any more. I got lucky the last three times. Even with Sonic's help, we barely escaped with our lives during those battles"_

She then closed her eyes having a flashback of a person she knew a long time ago. He was her mentor and taught her all kinds of magic. She had always worked hard and mastered different spells, however even some of the strongest of wizards and witches could fall prey to the monsters in the realm. Amy was no exception. She had to master stronger magic if she would have any chance against these monsters.

"Trying to master more spells, mistress?" Cream came in with a tray tea and cookies setting it on a nearby table.

"Oh yes" Amy got up from her chair getting out her wand. She walked up to the circle. "I'm going to practice with ice. During my last battle, I thought it would be helpful. Plus…I'm still kind of rusty with ice…."

She held up her wand and started chanting. The large circle started to glow, and one of the seven circles glowed a bright cyan. Cream then cuddled herself feeling it getting cooler. "Frigid temperatures come forth! Wo-Ns!" There was a bright glow from the wand, but then it suddenly stopped. Amy looked at her wand closely. "Wha…what happ…OHHH!" She then felt a large pile of snow fall on top of her. Cream then giggled when Amy came out. Amy on the other hand sighed in frustration.

"Not again" She said while getting up and brushing the snow off herself.

"Don't give up, mistress! You've already mastered fire based magic. Maybe ice is harder because they are opposites"

"I was able to learn all seven elements easily. Ice has always been too hard for me! If we come across any more earth monsters, I need to be ready Now, let me try again" Amy held up her wand once more; both the wand and the ice circle started to glow. "Now….Wo-Ns!"

"Hey Amy!" The door came flying open breaking the young hedgehog's concentration. Mighty was at the door smiling, when suddenly he was blown back by a barrage of snow and flown into the wall. Amy ran over to him helping him up.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She said.

"W-ha...what are you…d-d-doing?!" he said shivering trying to keep warm. "T-t-tr-trying t-t-to kill us?!"

"Of course not! I was just practicing magic…."

Moments later, Mighty was wrapped in a blanket drinking hot tea. "Practicing ice magic, huh? So that's why you never used it against any of us"

"I figured that since we may go up against more earth monsters I need to be ready" Amy answered eating a cookie.

Mighty sighed after taking a sip of tea. "I'm going to level with you, Amy. Did I ever tell you that you weren't my first owner?"

"No"

"Well, as you may already know, when a witch or warlock captures a monster in the monster realm, they become their familiars. As the rules state, the monster can't rebel against their master, or else they could die. But that doesn't mean there can't be a little arguing in the mix.

"I know about that. Lila and Richter can be a handful sometimes"

"Yup, but anyway, there are only two ways the contract could be broken; releasing, and death"

"So, did your last master release you?"

"One did, because she thought I was useless, but the other one….well….he was killed. And in turn, me along with other monsters were free from him" Mighty then looked at Amy directly. "I think you're a nice girl Amy, a little crazy, but nice. So, I'm going to give you a little warning; break up our contracts"

Cream gasped, but Amy kept her composure. "Why would I do that?" She calmly asked "Do you not like being here?"

"No, no! it's awesome! It's just that, like I said, you're nice compared to my other masters, and you held out against even Richter and Lila, but now that you captured two high ranking monsters, more than likely you're going to run into stronger ones. Like in those video games were you beat the little bad guys before the big bad mama or boss comes to try and finish you off. And when that happens, there's a good chance you might die!"

Amy then smiled at Mighty. "Well I'm happy you're worried about me, and you're showing some consideration"

"So, you'll break our contracts and forget this whole thing?" Mighty started drinking his tea.

"Nope" at that sound Mighty nearly choked on his tea.

"Why not?!" he asked while coughing.

"I know the risk, Mighty. But I'm not going to give up. I said that I would conquer the monster realm and I meant it"

"Do you have any idea what you could face?! We're talking powerful monsters here! There are some way stronger than all three of us combined! Don't even get me started on the tribe monarchs! There one of the ones who killed my old master! Not that I'm mad at them for doing it"

"It may be impossible and I might fail, but sometimes I feel that not trying is the biggest failure of all"

"But why try at all? Why is it so special that you conquer the land?"

Amy was quiet at first, but then cleared her throat. "I can't tell you yet, you're just going to have to trust me"

The armadillo let out a big sigh. "Like I have choice. I really hope you don't end up like Dave.

"Umm, Mighty" Cream spoke "Why did you come in here anyway?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Come quick!"

 _ **Call to arms**_

After a while, Mighty led Amy and Cream to one of the rooms. The girl's eyes and mouths were wide open at a huge mess in the room. Soda bottles, chip bags and candy wrappers blanketed the floor. It was pitch black, with only the TV screen lighting the room. In front of a TV were Richter and Lila with controllers in their hands staring at the screen like mindless zombies.

"See the two of them aren't even trying to get their chores done!" Mighty complained. "I'm sick of me being their chore boy!"

"And you wondered why, Mr. Sonic went to work today" Cream told Amy.

Amy shook her head and walked over to the light switch and flicked it on. Both replied with a snarl and a hiss and glared at Amy.

"What do you want, you little runt?" Richter asked in a deep voice.

"Yeah, go away!" Lila added.

"If you two are going to spend the rest of the day loafing around like shut-ins, then maybe you can help me with something"

"Any monsters to fight?" Lila asked

"No"

"Then don't let the door hit you on the way out" Richter said turning back to the game with Lila.

"You two have a list of chores to do. You need to get it done before you do anything else!"

"Yeah!" Mighty said but then backed away as Richter gave him a death glare.

"You're not our mama" Lila said rudely.

"Plus you have a butler and a maid. Have them do it" Richter added

Amy glared at the two slackers but then smiled devilishly. They were both in an important turn based battle "Boy, you two must be really into that game, huh? But when was the last time you saved?"

Both gasped and looked at each other. They were both so immersed into the game they didn't even think of saving. They then turned to Amy who was right in front of their game system. She waved her hand over the plug.

"You wouldn't dare…" Lila said with her eyes changing becoming more snake-like.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. One step, and I'll pull it. Unsaved progress will be lost"

"No! No Please!" Richter begged. "We'll do anything! Just please don't let 18 hours of work go down the drain!"

"Have mercy on us!" Lila begged as well.

"First off, get this room cleaned. Second, apologize to Mighty for treating him like a servant. And three…"

"There's a third?!" both asked, but gulped seeing Amy's finger rub on the outlet. "Ok ok!"

"I need help perfecting my spells" Amy said "You two are going to help me with that"

"Ok! We'll do it! Just slowly move the finger away from the plug" Amy complied and moved away from the system. Both monsters wasted no time and started cleaning their room.

"See how easy this can be" Amy asked. Suddenly the lights were shut off as well as the game. Both Richter and Lila's mouths dropped.

"NNNOOOOOOO!" Both scream to the heavens and hug each other in depression. "All our hard work…" Lila said tearing.

"Gone….in a flash…" Richter finished. They both were in a corner with gloomy expressions.

"Ugh! You two are useless" Amy groaned.

"It's not too late to break ties, Amy" Mighty suggested again. "At least free those two slackers. Personally, I don't mind living in the world"

Cream made a ball of light using her fairy magic. "What happened to the lights?"

Ignoring Mighty's request, Amy walked out of the room.

"Is everyone alright?" Tails came in the room holding flashlight. "I was just about to head to the basement to look for the circuit box"

"Circuit…box?" Amy wondered

"Don't tell me you just forgot to pay the bill" Tails wondered. "If money is an issue….

"Our electricity is powered by special magical relics and stones" Cream explained.

"And, as I told Sonic earlier, we are very financially sound thank you very much" Amy added

"But it's unlikely for the lights to stop working. Which means…."

"Someone is tampering with the items…." Amy said sternly.

"Another monster?" Tails asked

"More than likely"

"Come on out, Amilia rose!" a voice cried out in the dark. "We got your precious knight! Come out and surrender, or he dies!"

"Oh no…" Richter said shocked. "Cousin…."

"Who?" Amy wondered.

"Listen, we better do as he says. Trust me on this. If my cousins are here, we could be in big trouble!"

"We'll see about that. Since you know them, why don't you tell me more about them?"

"What difference would it make? They'd make short work of you anyway!"

"Not if we have a plan. So as your, owner, I order you to tell me about them"

"Well…" Richter looked at Mighty who shrugged with a scowl, and looked at Lila who lifted her hands.

"She's dead either way" the brown hedgehog said.

Cream gave Lila a narrow stare. "We need to work your behavior…"

"Ok, fine. I'll tell you" Richter said

 _ **The two lieutenants**_

When they all walked outside of the mansion they saw two echidnas and Sonic all tied up by a white thread. The red echinda held a yellow stone relic in his hand.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Sonic asked calmly.

"Silence, hedgehog" the peach echidna ordered.

"Come on, I really have to go!"

The red echidna looked at the door and saw everyone leave the mansion. He tilted his head at Amy and then looked toward Mighty, Richter and Lila.

"Knuckles! Shade!" Richter greeted casually. "How are my two favorite cousins doing?"

"Don't play coy with us. You're in big trouble for letting yourself get beaten by a simple witch" the peach echidna spoke.

"Ouch…" Mighty spoke.

"Where's the rose witch?" the red one asked. The three monsters pointed at Amy who had a tense look in her eyes. "You?! This little runt bested you guys?!"

"Hey, don't be hard on them" Sonic said "They didn't stand a chance…AHHH!" the treads tighten on Sonic.

"I said stop talking!" Shade repeated.

"Well, rose witch, are you coming quietly, or are we spilling blood?" Knuckles asked

"Last chance: just do as he says, Amy" Mighty whispered. "It will be less painful that way"

"Before I give you an answer, I want to know, are you two attendants to a province chief?"

"We don't have to answer that" Knuckles said "Just know if you want anyone to live, you'll come with us to the monster realm. And I mean all of you"

Amy looked down in thought and her wand.

"Look, witch...bi….Amy" Lila came up and walked to her. "Quit fooling yourself. Just do as he says. If you surrender, she might go easy on you"

"She?" Amy's ears perked up. "Who's she?"

"Eep!" Lila covered her mouth and turned away whistling.

"The point is, you did your best" Richter added "So just give up and come with them"

Amy looked at Big and Cream who both had concern in their eyes. She then looked at the two echidnas. She then nodded and knelt.

"Here's the deal. Give me my volt stone back, and then I want you both to take me to your monarch"

The three monsters looked at Amy in shock. "Oh we're going to bring you to her, dead if you don't corporate now!" Knuckles threatened

"Oh well, I tried. Mighty! Knock her back!"

Mighty froze for a second, but did as he said, pushing the echidna out of the way. "Why…you…" Shade's eyes turned red and she removed her headband revealing two red jewel-like marks that looked like a second pair of eyes. She looked at Mighty with rage and her eyes turning red.

"Oh Boy..." Mighty said nervously.

"You asked for it, witch!" Knuckles was about to attack, but Richter quickly got in the way. "Richter!"

"Sorry cuz…you know the rules. I got to protect her"

Sonic quickly got coiled by a large snake tail. Lila was in her Lamia form and pulled Sonic to safety. She then broke the white binds.

"Don't take this the wrong way, spiny treat" Lila said releasing him. "Just because I'm helping doesn't mean I like you"

"Good enough for me!" Sonic said hitting his fist. "Now for some payback! Right after a bathroom break!" he then zipped away into the mansion.

"Cream, shrink down and give me an analysis" Amy ordered

"Right way" the little fairy spoke following her orders.

Knuckles stepped back growing at Richter. "You can't beat me, Richter!"

"Maybe not…" Richter then changed into his gargoyle form. "But I'm going to try!"

The bandages on Knuckles' wrist started to coil around him taking up his entire body. Golden bands and a gold tunic appeared on his body as well as a matching mask which eyes were glowing green*

(Picture the same mask Enerjak wears in the Archie Sonic Comics)

"You always were a bigger muscle head than me!"

"He's a mummy." Cream pointed out. "Over thousands of years old, these monsters fall in the beast/undead class. They know special spells and have high level magic in both earth and fire. It's said that mummies were made immortal by their gods in order to serve them longer.

Amy smiled looking at Knuckles. "A monster that uses magic…interesting"

"You're really pushing it, Amy" Sonic said returning from the restroom.

"Sonic!" Tails cried out. The others saw a huge spider web on the ground. Tails, Big and Mighty tangled in the web. On the web, the other echidna slowly creped them with the lower part of her body now that of a spider.

"Arachne" Cream explained. "Mostly found in caves and top of trees, these beast/insect monsters wait for their prey and trap them in webs and drain them of their fluids. Their attractive bodies seduce unsuspecting men to their demise. The webs that they shoot are said to be soft as silk and stronger than steel.

"My kind of girl. That's what I like about her…" Lila slowly slithered over to Shade.

Shade looked at Lila with fangs seeping from her mouth. "We don't have to fight, Lila" Shade said with a little hissing in her voice. "We will let the chief handle her. You and Richter can be free"

"And miss a chance to go up against you? No way!"

Knuckles threw fireballs at Richter; Richter dodged the attack and threw himself at Knuckles with his hammers in hand. Knuckles responded by flinging some bandages using them as whips and rapped Richter around them and tossed in into a nearby gazebo. Richter quickly got back up and shook his head and flew at knuckles at full speed. Knuckles then chanted a spell under his breath creating three stone statues that block Richter's path. But Richter still manages to break through the statues, only to be brought down by Knuckles who punched down on him.

"Just give up, Richter. It's pointless" Knuckles said. He was then knocked back by a random rock that hit his face.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Richter said smiling. He then started pounding on the ground with his fist. He then dug underground. Knuckles looked closely trying to find Richter.

"Like I said, it's pointless, Richter" Knuckles' eyes started to glow. He looked through the ground trying to find his kin. But he was suddenly held from behind. He quickly turned around and saw that Richter had come up from the ground.

"Give up? You're getting soft cuz!"

Knuckles then murmured another spell causing his helmet to glow. He then tilted his head back and swung it into Richter's head knocking him down, causing the orange gargoyle echidna to lose his grip. He then looked at Knuckles with his eyes swirling. "Why are my arms so pins and needles…..haaaa" He flung his head back speaking in gibberish.

"A hard head like yours needs a harder head to whack some sense into you" Knuckles stood there removing his helmet. "It didn't have to be this way"

"I'm just getting those two ice screams with pickles…."

Amy ran over to Richter lifting his head. "Richter! Are you ok?"

Richter couldn't even look straight. "Quit screaming house monkey, today is my ride to make sponge cheese piano…"

"Oh Richter…" She then looked at the battle with Lila and Shade.

Lila was swinging her claws at Shade who was dodging them with ease. Lila then quickly lunged at Shade's shoulder biting her. There was a brief pause before Lila leaned back screaming holding her mouth.

"I have an exoskeleton when in this form. Did you really think that would work?" Shade said calmly. Shade then swung her claws at Lila making her slither back. She then growled and flung her tail at Shade trying to coil her. Shade felt her body getting tight, but she quickly slipped from Lila's grip. "You really don't think do you?" Shade quickly crawled over to Lila getting close enough to her neck.

"What?!" Lila then felt two fangs pierce her neck. Lila moved back feeling the pain. She then started to get dizzy and started tittering.

"That poison is lethal, but it shouldn't kill you" Shade explained as she crawled closer to Lila who fell to the ground. "but it's potent enough to bring you down"

"Damn…. you.." Lila swore before losing consciousness changing back to normal.

Both echidna's looked at Amy who was glaring at them. "Final warning Rose; give up and live, or die"

Sonic was trying to break Tails free from his binds, but was having trouble. "Ahh! This is worse than getting gum out of my fur!"

"It feels nice though..." Tails said trying to break free.

"Well?" Knuckles asked crossing his arms coming up to Amy. She looked down standing up. Sonic and Tails looked at Amy as she was up to the bandaged echidna.

"You two are pretty strong, and you've done a good job so far" Amy complemented. "Having you two in my team will really help me in my quest"

"If you think you can convince us to join you, you're wasting your time" Shade said coming up to Knuckles with Lila tied up in a spider web throwing her next to Richter.

"Oh, am not convicting you" Amy held up her wand and it extended looking more like a long scepter. She then slammed the point of the scepter onto the ground. Before the two knew it the ground collapsed in front of them causing them to fall into a pit. Knuckles fell first, and Shade did after.

Both echidna's were trying to get up, but Shade was on top of knuckles, and it was hard to get her spider body upright, and Knuckles was crushed underneath. "Get off me!"

"I...can't..." Shade said trying to get up. With her spider legs wiggling. The spider was big enough to trap them, but narrow enough making it hard to get out.

Amy acted fast. She held up her wand and it started to glow. "Focus…." She said quietly putting all she can into this spell. "in-ra-yc-i!" She shouted as a large circle appeared above the two. From the circle, came icy rain that came down on the three making it harder for them to escape.

"Now!" Amy then got out two rose colored crystals and threw them a the two echidnas. "La-es" They both started glowing pink before being absorbed into the two crystals.

"We are a mamma's grocery store!" Richter shouted happily.

Mighty then transformed into his golem form breaking from his binds. He helped both Big and Tails free from the webbing. "You ok?"

"I'm fine…" Tails said Big simply replied with a nod.

"That was intense!" Sonic said

"Yeah, I can't believe you won" Mighty added.

"You have such little faith in me" Amy said smiling. "We had the entire situation under control. I just had to get them close enough so I could trap them both"

"You truly are something else…" Mighty said with a little worry in his tone.

"No, it was everyone. We all played a part in this. Like I said, the only true failure is not trying. As for those two, they will recuperate in the mansion. Big, can you tend to those two?"

"Sure thing, mistress" big said going back in the mansion.

"Well, I got to hand it to you" Mighty spoke "You did a good job. But how are you going to handle the chief?"

"Chief?" Sonic asked Mighty.

"Those two were high ranking monsters and she beat them, soon the chief will..."

There was a sudden burst of energy that came from the ground. A portal opened slowly revealing a new echidna, she was gold and had a long white Mayan style dress. She ascended from the ground and floated in the air with her body glowing bright.

Mighty stepped back in fear looking at the beautiful maiden. She looked down at Amy as she slowly descended and touched the ground.

"You" She spoke with a firm voice. "You're the rose witch, and the destined knight I presume?"

"Yes, who are you?" Amy asked

"I am Tikal, I am the leader of the earth tribe. I have come to stop you, and take your knight as my own"

 _ **((((TBC))))**_

 _ **Sorry for such the long wait people! Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	6. Revenge of he Earth Tribe (Part 2)

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Revenge of he Earth Tribe (Part 2)**_

Amy, Tails, Mighty and Sonic. stood there looking at the newcomer. Her beauty was something to behold. She wore a flowing dress with Mayan designs and several rings on her deadlocks as well as a circlet on her head. From the distance, a young red fox was looking down on the meeting smiling devilishly. "Heh, heh, heh…. everything is going to plain. That little runt is history"

Sonic and Tails looked confused looking at this girl. She looked no older than Amy, but Amy was looking somewhat tense. Mighty stepped back a few feet. Lila and Richter were also looking nervous. To both Sonic and Tails, they were wondering how could this girl be that much different from half-demons, or half undead monsters. They had no idea what kind of monster she was. This made Sonic even more nervous looking at Amy as she was looking right at Tikal face to face.

"So, you're the chief." Amy said calmly.

"Indeed I am. I see that you've already captured five of my strongest warriors" Her voice was calm and not threating at all. "Do you intend to try and capture me as well?"

"I intend to capture all of you" Amy said holding up her wand.

"Well, that explains things…" Mighty said sadly.

"Just what I'd expect from a horrible magic user. Your kind has always treated us monsters as slaves. I will not stand for it. I'm here to stop you and free my people from your grasp!"

Amy gave the girl a welcoming simile. "Come on now, don't jump to conclusions. Do you want to at least know why I'm doing this?"

"It won't matter, but please enlighten me"

"Please understand, I want to help you and the rest of the creatures in the realm. I can only do that by winning the trust of all the other tribes.

The light around Tikal started to glow brighter. "I'll admit. Your vibe is much different from past magic users. You're not lying either. But I'm not so easily conceived with just words and feelings"

"In that case give me a chance to prove myself, through a chaos duel"

Cream covered her mouth, Mighty gasped through his teeth, and Sonic and Tails looked at each other confused. "Interesting" Tikal said not changing her mood. "You are aware of the conditions, right?"

"Yup!" Amy said happily. "I intend to win as well"

"Very well, but know if you lose, it will cost you your life, and your blue light belongs to me"

"Wait...what?!" Sonic said in shock. "Since when am I a prize to be won?!"

"Fine, but if I win, you join me, and give me your chaos emerald"

"Chaos what now?" Sonic asked again.

"Amy! I'm serious now! Don't do it!" Mighty pleaded. "This is the same thing that got my last master killed!"

"Listen to the guy, Ames! Plus, I don't like being used as a bargaining chip!" Sonic added. "I'll work harder and get you another emerald.

"A chaos emerald can't be bought. Sonic, if I don't fight, she might capture you anyway! Don't you understand why you've been chosen?"

"You keep saying I'm this chosen knight and that I might be hunted and stuff, right?"

"It's not just hunted, blue knight" Tikal explained. "Your very essence is said to grant power to any monster that possesses you"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are more than just a bargaining chip, you could be the key to restoring order to our world. Granting power to whomever possess you. When you become mine, the two of us will restore the monster realm to its former glory"

"That sounds great, but don't I have a say in this?"

"She has already agreed to the terms, and they are absolute"

"Sonic. You have to trust me" Amy said looking at him. "And...pray that I win..." She then walked forward.

"Wait, what do you mean pray that you win? We're in this, together right?"

"Nope..." Mighty said "once a Chaos duel has been called, only the magic user and the leader of the tribe can battle"

Amy readies her wand and Tikal starts floating with a long veil appearing in her hands. Cream who was shrunken and sitting on Amy's shoulder looked at her small little screen. her eyes widened when she saw Tikal's file.

"Ms. Amy" She said in a worried voice. "You may be in trouble..."

"I know, Cream. But please tell me what I'm up against"

"Being the leader of the earth tribe makes her a Gaia, a spirit/deity class. And she the highest class in the entire tribe. She watches over her tribe and governors peace among them. She has the power to move mountains according to the log. Recently she has been preserving the land by capturing and absorbing living creatures for their mana by trapping them in the earth and squeezing the life out of them"

"So if I lose this battle…"

"More than likely both you and Sonic will become nourishment for the earth!"

Sonic gulped "Wait! So basically…"

"When this is over, you both will become a part of the land and preserve the life in the monster realm. It's a quick and painless process" Tikal explained. "It is a wonderful pleasure, that will benefit the realm for generations to come"

"Great" Amy said smiling. "She will be a perfect addition to our group"

"Is she serious?!" Sonic asked

"Looks like it" Tails answered quivering. "So I guess we just sit back at watch"

Mighty patted Sonic's back. "Hope you lived a good life Sonic."

Sonic stepped back in shock "What do you mean, I'm not dying"

"Yeah, but when Lady Gaia wins this battle, she intends to eat you"

"When you die, can we have your stuff?" Richter asked

"I call dibs on the Xbox!" Lila said smiling.

"You guys suck!" Sonic complained.

"I'll write some nice things on your tomb stone!" the couple was smiling happily.

"Don't worry" Tails spoke from behind. "She'll be fine"

"Just pray by some miracle Amy is strong as she is confident" Mighty added

Amy looked at Tikal holding up her wand. Tikal lifted her hands and made a massive stalagmite rise from the ground. It was taller than Amy's mansion and was wide enough to take up half of her yard. Amy stared up at the stalagmite confused. "This...is a strange first move..." She then gasped seeing Tikal appear in front of her readying her wand.

"You will see that I am not as violent or as vulgar as my family" The tan echidna said. "Here are my terms of battle. There are three gold rings. You will have to climb the rock and look for them. If you can climb the rock and find all three rings before time runs out..." She showed her a floating hourglass. "...I will admit defeat and give you the emerald. "I only have three conditions, you can't use magic, you can't fall, and...you must carry me"

"But...this isn't a magic duel" Amy protested

"True, but if you are truly trying to help us, you must be strong in not only mind, but body as well. If you are a woman of your word, the rocks shall tell us"

Amy gave a distasteful grunt but then nodded in agreement. She then used her magic to instantly change into an outfit that was more athletic. Tikal then hovered behind Amy and used the veil to tie her waist along with hers. Amy then suddenly felt weight pull her down. Tikal felt like she was four times the weight as Amy.

"Struggling?" Tikal asked Amy as she was trying to get back up. "I give you one last chance to submit. I can't guarantee you will survive this trial. Nor will I be responsible should anything happen.

"No!" Amy stood up and slowly walked over to the rock. She was panting using the rock to support her. "I will do whatever it takes" With those words she jumped on and started climbing.

The three who were looking at Amy climb couldn't even imagine the strain she was going through right now, carrying Tikal and herself up the rock. She would find grooves and cracks to keep her from falling. She had always been a bookworm in Sonic's eyes. Never had he seen her do anything athletic till now.

"So, did your last master do this too?" Sonic asked Mighty.

"No, Dave had to walk over a bed of stalagmites pointing up. Things didn't work out for him. He always was such a whiner.

Amy kept climbing with her face drenched with sweat, and her muzzle bright red. Already her fingers felt bursting, her feet felt like breaking, and her limbs were pulsating rapidly. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, but still felt the pain and pressure of her body weighing her down. "how are you so heavy?"

Tikal let out a humph. "A spirit of the earth can manipulate their weight anyway they see fit. Observe. Tikal's body started glowing. Amy was overtaken by more weight feeling it press on her, but then it went away shortly after. Still shaken up, she continued up the stalagmite. "Why are you doing this? What makes you press forward? Is your desire for power really that great?"

"It's not just for power..." Amy said struggling reaching for another rock. "I have to do it... Monsters and magic users keep…..fighting each other. It must… stop. So many of…. our people… are dying!"

"I agree. Many of my people were enslaved to your kind and were treated like the dirt they walk on. You captured my subjects and make them fight each other. What makes you so different from so many others?"

"Because I believe… in what's true and honest" Amy said "I've seen the realm…. many times, and how the monsters are…. struggling and barely making it by" Amy paused for a moment so she could focus on climbing. She was almost halfway at the top and was still looking for the rings, but no matter how high she climbed she couldn't find any rings.

"My mother...she's the one who taught me… how to treat monsters as people not as animals. The day I lost her, I promised that I would follow her dream, a dream….where monsters and magic users could live together. I know it's seems impossible...but..." Amy struggled getting closer and closer to the top. Her hands were pulsating with pain and her feet felt like they were about to fall off but even then she kept moving. Slipped for a moment, but regained her grip and kept moving. "...I...Have...to...even if I die trying….not trying….would be worse than death!"

Tikal remained silent. Amy reached the top of the stalagmite, and didn't see any rings. She was panting and looking down at the area around her. The stalagmite was very wide, and it looked like the hour glass was just about to run out. It was clear that she could spend hours looking for the rings, more than the time she was given. She then looked down at Sonic, Tails, and Mighty who were looking up at her.

"Come on, Amy. You can do it" Sonic whispered.

Amy kept silent as she looked around trying to fund a spark or a glimmer of what looked like gold.

"Time's almost up, Ms. Rose" Tikal spoke.

Suddenly Amy remembered something. She didn't know how she missed it, but now she understood what the echidna wanted from her. She then slowly started to climb back down.

Sonic and the others were confused. They saw her climb down, but not get any rings. The hourglass was just a few drops away from being empty. Amy carefully landed on the ground.

"Uhh…Amy" sonic spoke "Aren't you forgetting something? Something that involves both of us not becoming rocs for the rest of our lives?"

A loud gong was heard from the hour glass. At that moment, Knuckles and Shade came out of the mansion now bearing the same rose insignia on their arms. "Lady Gaia!" They both said as they saw her on Amy's back.

Tikal freed herself from Amy and stepped down. "You didn't find the rings in time, Ms. Rose. You failed"

"Amy!" Sonic said "Why did you climb down?!"

"I knew this would happen..." Mighty said mournfully.

"We're going to miss you, blue boy" Richter said patting his back. "I'll make a nice tombstone for you both. It will have a nice garden around it too"

"Gee, thanks…" Sonic said sarcastically.

"I will make your death as painless as possible" Tikal said stepping back holding up her hands ready to strike. Amy looked at Tikal smiling. "You find your imminent demise humorous?"

"You can't kill me, because I already finished your trial, and won"

Sonic was shocked, as well as the others. Tikal just tilted her head in confusion. "So, did you like grab the rings in secret or what?" Sonic asked.

"My challenge was to climb up the rock and find the rings before time ran out, and I did. I climbed the rock, and found the rings"

Sonic was more confused then ever. She looked at Amy but didn't see any rings in her hands. He wondered if maybe Cream was sent to find them, but that can't be right. Amy had to do the test on her own, and plus Cream was sitting on Amy's shoulder the whole time. So what could Amy be talking about. He looked at both girls, but mostly Tikal. Sonic then noticed something glimmering on Tikal's deadlocks then gasped in realization. On one of her deadlocks was a gold ring, and on her wrist were two other gold rings. "That...means..."

"The rings were never on the rock" Amy spoke. "She was wearing them the whole time. Since I was carrying her, in a way I did have the rings"

Tikal didn't move from her spot. Her subjects looked at her waiting for her to reply. She just looked down and smiled. She then started laughing while putting her hands down ending the attack, and clapped her hands. "Well done, Ms. Rose! You are the first person in many years to solve a Gaia's chaos duel!"

"What?!" Both Richter and Lila said. "I don't get it!"

"As I said before, I expect those who are destined to lead to be strong in mind and body, and despite your...dainty physique you are actually quite strong"

"You're no she-woman yourself" Sonic then shouted in pain feeling a hit to the back of his head.

"Watch how you speak to Lady Gaia, hedgehog" Shade said.

"It's ok" Tikal said with a smile. "It's all part of game"

"But if you found the rings, why did you climb the rock anyway?"

"My goal was to climb the rock and find the rings. She never said they were on the rock. You almost had me for a second"

"Yes, and though it saddens me a bit, I'm more overjoyed that perhaps we may have found someone to put an end to the monster/magic user conflict. And thus, I admit defeat" Tikal walked up to Amy with her hands glowing. A large yellow gem appeared in her hand. "As promised, behold, the earth tribes sacred treasure; the yellow chaos emerald. Our lives are in your hands, Ms. Rose, as my services"

Amy reached for the emerald and took it smiling. From Amy's arm came a few rose petals that landed on Tikal's arm. Like all the other monsters, the rose insignia appeared on her arm. Amy then held the emerald up and they both started to glow.

In an instant, everything went back to normal. The messed up ground changed back as if nothing ever happened, and the mansion was repaired in an instant.

Both boys stood in awe at everything around them. "That's some powerful stone"

"There are seven chaos emeralds in the monster realm" Tikal explained. "Each one carried by different rulers of different tribes. According to legend, it is said that the next ruler of the realm will be the one who gathers them all and will bring peace. Many magic users tried to get the emeralds through their own means, with each one ending in catastrophe, but you Ms. Rose, you may be the ruler we've been waiting for"

"I know I am" Amy said smiling. "I will not betray your trust"

In the trees, Fiona was growing ready to break her binoculars. "That witch bitch actually got a chaos emerald! No magic user has held one in years! She's not going to get away with this!"

Amy holding the chaos emerald not only caught Finoa's eyes, but also the eyes of several other monsters hiding in the shadows. Several of them vanished from the mortal world and back to the Monster realm.

Within another zone in the monster realm, deep in the ground was the underworld. Even though it was underground, there were many house like settlements. One in particular stood above the rest like a mansion. In the mansion in one of the rooms, grunting and moans could be heard in the bed. There were shouts of pleasure and ecstasy heard between two people in the bed. They both let out one final shout before ending their session. When it was over one walked out of the bed putting on a purple robe. She was a white bat who was smiling in satisfaction.

"You're free to go" She said to the person in the bed.

The person came out of the bed. She was a beautiful white bat with captivating blue eyes. One would think that he would be as old as her, but this person was once a young magic user. Now he was just an old man with gray hair and a bony body. "Wha…what happened to me…." He spoke in an old voice.

"Be grateful I didn't drain finish you off. Now get out"

The now elderly man grabbed his clothes and ran out. The bat laughed while walking out of the room. "The others will finish him off. That's what magic users get for trying to capture me"

"Milady, a moment of your time.." A black cat came up to the bat wearing a tight leather suit. "The blood suckers are planning to strike us again. There's barely enough magic users to go around"

"I know. We just have to keep fighting till those other bloodsuckers are finished.

"There is other news" the black cat replied. "Tikal, the leader of the earth tribe, lost her chaos emerald"

The bat quickly turned to face the servant. "Really? Are you saying that it's ours for the taking"

"Sadly, no. It was obtained by a magic user, that goes by the rose witch. Rumor has it, she's found the knight to help her win the throne of the realm.

The bat licked her lips and chuckled. "Sounds yummy. I can take the lovely emerald, have this knight for myself, and destroy those blood suckers once and for all"

"Shall I send for our demons to kill the witch?"

"No, let's take it easy and slowly break them down" She said laughing softly.

(TBC)


End file.
